Le destin du Triumvirat (titre proposé par P'tit laiko)
by Lywalia
Summary: Venez vivre l'aventure de trois jeunes filles au destin épique. May, Lenora et Lywalia vous attendent, pour vivre leur destin. Histoire au mélange d'humour et d'ironie, mêlant combat et féminité. Venez lire! (A vos risques et périls)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** malheureusement Bleach n'est pas à moi :'(, en revanche May, Lenora et Lywalia m'appartiennent et les autres OCs aussi^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

« Les filles vite! Venez! Un capitaine des treize divisions a fait le déplacement jusqu'ici !

-Et alors ?

-Comment ça « et alors »? Vous aller bouger vot' cul de suite! S'il vous plaît, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez si vous m'accompagnez.

-Tout? Absolument tout ?

-Oui May, aller !

-Lyli...

-...c'est bon je viens ! »

Et c'est ainsi que trois jeunes filles se retrouvèrent sur la place de leur village pour voir ce capitaine si «exceptionnel». Lyli, de son prénom Lywalia, n'avait pas du tout envie d'être là. Et pour cause ; il y avait trop de choses à faire à la maison pour se distraire avec...ça. Il fallait notamment commencer les récoltes sinon les fruits allaient pourrir sur le pied et seraient invendables ! Elle n'avait qu'une envie ; fuir cette foule oppressante, qui la collait et la poussait pour essayer d'apercevoir le nouveau venu. Et c'est donc malgré elle, qu'elle se retrouva aux premières loges sans aucune échappatoire, les pieds écrasés par le poissonnier imposant et très très TRES lourd ! Puis elle le vit. Le Capitaine. Un habit de shinigami noir, un par-dessus rose à fleurs, un chapeau de paille qui cachait ses yeux et des cheveux emmêlés, attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Il avait une allure lente et traînait des pieds. Lywalia remarqua, non sans étonnement, qu'une bouteille de saké était dissimulée dans les pans de ses habits.

« Cet homme un capitaine? C'est une blague ? On dirait qu'il marche à reculons, il souffle comme si ça l'ennuyait d'être ici et il sent l'alcool à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Non ! Cet homme ne peut décemment pas être à un grade aussi élevé. Par contre la femme derrière lui oui. »

En effet, marchant à une distance raisonnable de son capitaine, une femme se tenait, droite. Son visage était neutre et ses lunettes empêchaient de voir ses yeux. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus par une pince, seule une mèche tombait du côté droit de son visage. A son bras gauche brillait son insigne de vice-capitaine de la 8° division. Le capitaine s'arrêta au milieu de la foule et se racla la gorge.

« Bonjour !, dit-il d'une voix éraillée, je suis capitaine de la 8° division et j'ai pour mission de réquisitionner de jeunes gens forts et ambitieux... »

Il marqua une pause.

« Nanao ! C'est quoi ce texte ?

-Taicho, c'est le discours que j'ai dû préparer à votre place car comme d'habitude, vous avez été trop flemmard pour le faire ; lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille ; alors si vous n'êtes pas content, faites le VOUS-MEME !

-Hahaha ! Calme-toi Nanao. Il est très bien, c'est juste que c'est un peu trop...sophistiqué. »

A ces mots, ladite Nanao tourna les talons et revint à sa place sans un mot, défiant du regard quiconque se moquerait d'elle.

« Reprenons...je suis donc ici pour réquisitionner de nouvelles recrues. Les volontaires passerons une audition ce soir à la porte Est du Seireitei. Ceux qui seront pris, seront admis à l'école des shinigamis, les autres pourront rentrer chez-eux. Bon, maintenant, il est temps d'aller au village d'à côté. Au revoir et merci de votre attention. »

Le groupe composé du capitaine, de sa vice-capitaine et de sa garde ; se mit en marche et quitta la place du village.

Les villageois, quant à eux, reprirent leurs activités avec pour sujet de discussion, le capitaine et cette histoire d'audition. Lywalia rejoignit May et Lenora, et elles prirent toutes les trois la direction de la maison. Depuis, deux ans maintenant elles vivaient ensemble. Le temps n'ayant pratiquement plus d'effets, elles avaient l'apparence d'adolescentes de 16 ans.

Il y avait Lenora, une blonde aux yeux lilas. Elle était assez mince, avait les cheveux blonds et longs et était assez...démonstrative et un peu excentrique sur les bords. May, deuxième membre du groupe, était rousse, les cheveux longs et ondulés. Elle était fine et un peu menue mais avait une force de caractère insoupçonnable ; de plus elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Enfin, il y avait Lywalia. Elle était assez différente des deux autres. Elle avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts, qui lui donnaient un air elfique. Ses yeux étaient verts aux reflets dorés. Lywalia était plus petite, un brin autoritaire et un peu moins extravertie que ses congénères. May, Lenora et Lywalia étaient rentrées et s'occupaient de ramasser les pommes de terre pour les mettre en sachet.

« Dites les filles, ça vous direz pas de tenter notre chance ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Len' ?demanda May.

-Tu sais, passer l'audition.

-Tu veux devenir shinigami ?

-Et bah...ça me déplairait pas à moi. C'est vrai quoi ; imaginez on est prises toutes les trois, on aurait plus besoin de travailler comme on le fait, on serait nourries, logées, habillées et chauffées !

-Oh oui ! Qu'est-ce que ce serait bien !dit May en fermant les yeux. Un lit confortable, une douche chaude...

-Et toi Lyli ? T'en penses quoi ? »

Pendant toute leur conversation, Lywalia n'avait pas cessé de penser. Elle avait pesé le pour et le contre et s'était vite rendue compte que la balance penchait vers le pour. Après un silence qui parut à May et Lenora, durer une petite éternité, elle répondit :

« Je pense...que l'on devrait tenter notre chance.

-J'aime quand tu dis ça ! Très bien alors on finit ça et en route pour la porte Ouest !

-Est, Leno, la porte rappela May.

-C'est pareil ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, elles étaient toutes les trois prêtes à partir pour la porte Est, qui par chance était celle la plus proche de leur village. May et Lenora avaient attaché leurs cheveux en un chignon pour la première et en une queue de cheval pour la seconde. Il était environ 19h lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte. Il leur fallut attendre quelques minutes avant de voir arriver d'autres personnes ; des garçons principalement. Ils arrivaient par petits groupes et étaient habillés de façon à pouvoir se mouvoir plus facilement. Le temps s'écoulait et rien ne se passait. On sentait une tension fébrile monter parmi la foule rassemblée, lorsqu' enfin la porte bougea.

* * *

Please, une tite review? Ça serait sympa et je posterai plus rapidement! (du chantage moi? je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer:** Bleach toujours pas à moi mais les OCs sont ma propriété!#niark niark niark# Mes précieux!

**Petits mots de l'auteur:** je tiens à vous prévenir mes chapitres seront parfois longs parfois courts, ils sont mal découpés et j'en assume l'entière responsabilité. Ce chapitre est donc court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^. Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Dans l'ombre de l'ouverture six personnes toutes vêtues de l'habit traditionnel de shinigami, le shihakusho. Ces gens arrivèrent au niveau de la foule, qui pu remarquer que ces inconnus portaient des masques blancs. L'un d'eux s'avança et parla d'une voix étouffée par le tissu :

« Chers candidats, chères candidates, merci d'être venus si nombreux ce soir. Si vous êtes ici c'est pour passer l'audition qui vous donnera peut-être accès à l'Académie des shinigamis. Le test consistera à aller chercher ces colliers. »

Il leva haut le bras et dans sa main se pendit un collier. Fait d'une fine chaîne argent et d'un pendentif représentant le symbole des treize armées de la Cour, le collier n'avait en soi rien d'impressionnant.

« Il y en a un nombre limité, et il est bien évident que je ne vous direz pas ce chiffre. Tous les coups sont permis, sauf la mort. Vous avez une heure. C'est ici qu'est le point de rendez-vous. Allez-y ! »

Toute la foule se mit en marche en direction de la forêt. Nos trois amies, quant à elles, se mirent de côté pour réfléchir.

« Moi je dis qu'il faut aller vite, et trouver tous les gars masqués pour avoir un collier.

-Mais non May ! Pas la peine de se fatiguer à courir. On va attendre les candidats et les battre pour leur prendre le collier !

-On a le droit tu penses ?

-Mais oui ! Il a dit « tous les coups sont permis ».dit Lenora avec conviction.

-Et si...et si on allait demander à celui qui nous a expliqué l'épreuve? proposa Lywalia.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, pour qu'on se fasse une idée de la forme du collier, il a dû nous le montrer, non ? »

May et Lenora approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

« Cela signifie qu'il l'a encore avec lui.

-Oui mais si il l'a refilé à l'un de ses potes, souleva May.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu s'approcher de quiconque, indiqua la blonde.

-Je vais demander et au pire on courra vite en buttant les gens au passage ; au mieux on est qualifiée. »

Lywalia se leva donc, épousseta sa tunique et s'avança vers l'homme masqué.

« Bonjour...euh vous n'auriez pas un collier par hasard ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il avait les bars croisés, l'un dans la manche de l'autre. D'un mouvement gracieux il sortit de son kimono, le collier tant convoité.

« Je suis un Porteur, vous avez réussi l'épreuve. Maintenant, il faut attendre 54 minutes.

-Bien, merci. »

Elle prit le collier et s'en alla retrouver ses amies, toute heureuse d'avoir le collier qui leur permettrait de changer de vie. Le temps passa lentement. Une minute prenait des heures à passer. Les filles parlèrent, mais au bout d'un certain temps leurs sujets de discussion s'étaient épuisés.

« Eh les filles ! Je vous ai parlé de Mériam qui...

-On sait! dirent en cœur May et Lywalia.

-Roh ça va ! Si on a même plus le droit de radoter !

-Tu te fais vieille, c'est pas ta faute, la taquina May.

-Moi vieille ! Je suis plus jeune que vous, j'vous signale !

-De quelques mois seulement.

-Je suis quand même plus jeune ! Espèce de vieille harpie jalouse !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?explosa May.

-Vieille harpie ! Vieille harpie !

-Je vais te... »

May se leva et les bras tendus, un air féroce sur le visage, elle courut après Lenora. Leur couse-poursuite se poursuivit ainsi entre insultes et grognements pendant une dizaine de minutes. Durant ce temps, Lywalia était restée assise, un air exaspéré sur le visage mais une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

* * *

Review? Non? Bon bah je retourne me pendre^^

Chalut mes petits rats^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Bleach toujours pas à moi, mais j'y travaille, je viens de proposer une somme importante pour racheter les droits^^(_et tu crois vraiment que 100 euros seront suffisants?)_. En revanche les OCs m'appartiennent! Mais je dois tout de même préciser, pour ceux et celles qui l'aurait lue, que May appartient déjà à une écrivain, je la lui ai empruntée^^ Donc no problem! Tout va bien!

Tous à vos yeux! Lisez!

* * *

Chapitre trois

Petit à petit, des candidats arrivaient au lieu d'arrivée (NdA : vive les répétitions !). Au compte goutte et souvent la mine déconfite et l'air rageur. A les entendre se plaindre, on en concluait qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé de collier. Une foule, maintenant, se massait près du Porteur de la porte Est.

« Bon je crois qu'il faut qu'on se lève et qu'on rejoigne le groupe. Apparemment tout le monde est arrivé, fit May.

-Non, il manque encore une personne.

-Comment tu sais ça Len' ?

-Je sais compter. »

Et en effet quelques instants plus tard, un jeune homme arriva essoufflé, brandissant fièrement un collier.

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous réunis ceux et celles qui ont un collier en leur possession, veuillez vous avancez devant moi, dit l'homme qui parlait tout le temps. »

Lywalia et le jeune homme fendirent donc la foule compacte, jusqu'à s'arrêter au niveau de l'homme masqué, qui reprit :

« Félicitations, vous avez réussi l'épreuve, vous êtes donc admis tout les deux à l'Académie des shinigamis.

-Pardon, mais je dois avoir mal compris, vous avez dit « tout les deux » ?s'exclama Lywalia.

-En effet.

-Mais et mes amies ?

-Elles n'ont pas de collier, elles n'entrent pas, c'est la règle. Je l'ai dit, mademoiselle, et si vous aviez écouté, vous ne seriez pas étonnée cette épreuve c'est du chacun pour soi.

-Il n'a jamais été fait mention d'une telle règle !

-C'est que vous n'avez pas écouté !

-Dans ce cas là, vous venez de perdre trois futures excellentes shinigamis.

-Par…pardon ?s'étonna le Porteur.

-Je suis désolée mais il est hors de question que j'y aille seule. Et je vois dans vos yeux que vous avez peur. Oh, vous allez sûrement me dire que non, mais je suis convainque que oui. Vous avez peur, parce que ce test consistait à recruter les meilleurs pour en faire des shinigamis capables de se battre. Hors, si l'une des meilleures recrues dit non, vous êtes dans l'obligation de soit choisir quelqu'un d'autre parmi cette foule soit, de n'avoir qu'un seul nouvel élève, ce qui en soit n'est pas bon pour votre réputation auprès de votre capitaine qui d'ailleurs surveille la scène depuis le début. N'est-ce pas capitaine de la 8° division ? »

Disant cette dernière phrase, elle se tourna vers la forêt, regardant le haut d'un arbre proche.

« Hahaha ! Bien joué ! »

Le capitaine qui s'était assis sur une branche, sauta et vint au niveau de Lywalia.

« Vraiment je vous félicite, reprit-il, je pensais être bien camouflé avec cette cape. Comment avez-vous fait pour me trouver ?

-Vous avez fait tomber le bouchon de votre bouteille de saké, tout à l'heure.

-Oh, je vois, une erreur fâcheuse. Bien, revenons à notre affaire. Que savez-vous, demoiselle, à propos de ces auditions ?

-Je sais qu'il y en a plusieurs, vous venez de le confirmer. Je pense qu'il y en a une à chaque porte, j'en suis même sûre. Je sais aussi que vous avez besoins de nouveaux shinigamis doués si possible parce qu'il va y avoir une sorte de guerre.

-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?

-Le nombre d'apparitions de hollows a très vite diminué vous et tous les shinigamis présents ici êtes fébriles et sur le qui-vive. Vous regardez partout, de plus un capitaine digne de ce nom ne se serait pas fait remarquer à cause d'un bouchon de bouteille. Pour terminer, vous venez directement nous voir, au Rukongai, pour nous inciter à passer cette épreuve cela signifie que le Seireitei a un besoin urgent de recrues.

-Tu es très intelligente.

-Ca m'arrive parfois.

-Tu as raison sur toute la ligne, mais la règle dit que seule une personne ayant trouvé un collier peut espérer entrer à l'Académie.

-Oui, mais la règle ne fait pas mention que c'est du chacun pour soi et je refuse d'y aller seule. Je veux bien donner le collier à l'une de mes amies, mais moi je n'irais pas seule dans cette école. »

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Lenora s'avança vers le capitaine, essuyant ses mains moites sur son pantalon.

« Pardonnez moi mon intrusion au sein de ce débat, somme toute « intéressant », mais nous avons discuté avec May et nous sommes arrivées à la conclusion que c'est soit nous trois soit personne. Point barre.

-Vous faites preuve d'une arrogance peu commune envers un capitaine du Gotei 13.

-Il faut ce qu'il faut pour se faire entendre.

- Bien, laissez-moi cinq minutes, je vais délibérer avec mes lieutenants. »

Kyoraku se retira donc, appela les shinigamis et ensemble ils partirent s'isoler pour parler.

* * *

**Reviews?Revieuws?** I want reviews! Faites moi plaisir et écrivez un p'tit commentaire, ça fait plaisir^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** ma tentative d'achat a échoué! Je suis triste :'( , du coup bah Bleach ne m'appartient toujours pas, mais je garde main mise sur les OCs!

**Remerciements:**

P'tit laiko: merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait chaud à mon petit cœur ^^, il est vrai qu'on a cette impression de supériorité mais j'essaie de ne pas trop le montrer au fil des chapitres, car je ne veux pas que l'on pense qu'il y a un chef.(même si dans certaines situations il en faudra une plus en avant que les deux autres^^) merci encore et à la prochaine!

misakidiabolique: merci pour ce commentaire, qui même si il est court traduit bien ton envie de lire mon histoire et ça, ça me fait énormément plaisir, je te rends la pareil en postant ce chapitre^^

**Petits mots de l'auteur:** encore une fois un chapitre court et certainement mal découpé, mais que voulez-vous je n'ai pas pris des cours de découpage de textes moi! Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture^^

* * *

Chapitre 4

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et un silence pesant s'était abattu sur le groupe. Les filles s'étaient un peu écartées des autres, pour parler plus intimement.

« Vous pensez qu'il va nous prendre ?demanda May.

-J'espère sincèrement, mais de toutes façons on est ensemble et c'est ça qui compte.

-Oui tu as raison, Lyli, mais être recalées si proches du but, mes espoirs d'avoir une douche chaude et un lit douillet s'envolent.

-May veux-tu bien arrêter de te plaindre, fit Lenora en lui donnant une pichenette sur le haut de la tête.

- Les filles, vous ne pensez pas que si on nous accepte toutes les trois, trois autres personnes compétentes qui ont passé le test avec succès aux autres portes, pâtiront de cette décision. Et si à cause de nous leur avenir de shinigamis était stoppé net ?

-Lywalia, arrête de t'angoisser pour rien, ils ne vont pas virer d'autres personnes méritantes du moins j'espère.

-Très rassurant, May, merci beaucoup, dit la jeune fille avec ironie. »

De l'autre côté, se déroulait une autre discussion, dont les filles faisaient l'objet.

« Vous avez fauté lieutenant, je vous ai écouté et vous avez omis de dire que l'épreuve était individuelle.

-Mais capitaine, peut-on tout de même les accepter toutes les trois alors qu'une seule a réussi ?

-Je sens autour d'elles un reiatsu intéressant. Elles semblent fortes et déterminées, et je pense que leurs compétences ne se dévoileront que si elles sont ensemble. L'école peut bien accueillir deux recrues supplémentaires.

-Je comprends bien capitaine, mais si elles sont acceptées alors on peut faire une exception pour les autres aussi, non ?

-Je suis capitaine et personne ne remet ma parole en doute, c'est moi qui annoncerais le verdict de ce débat, comme ça personne ne s'opposera. Cela vous convient-il ?

-Bien capitaine.

-Allons leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle !dit le capitaine d'un ton enjoué, un sourire niais sur le visage. »

Le capitaine et sa suite, revinrent vers le groupe. Kyoraku s'avança face à la foule et appela May, Lenora et Lywalia pour qu'elles se rapprochent.

« Jeunes filles, désolé pour l'attente, nous n'étions pas du tout d'accord sur votre cas, mais comme je suis capitaine et bien disons que parfois je passe outre le jugement de mes lieutenants. J'ai donc décidé avec le désaccord total des shinigamis que vous seriez acceptées au sein de l'Académie des shinigamis toutes les trois.

-Vrai…vraiment ?demanda May

-Oui, vraiment.

-Personne ne subira les conséquences de cette décision je veux dire personne ne se verra refuser sa place par notre faute ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Quelle question ! Bien maintenant que le jugement a été rendu vous et le jeune homme qui a trouvé le collier, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, vous allez rentrer au Seireitei dès ce soir.

-On ne peut pas dire au revoir à notre famille ? Ni même aller chercher nos affaires ?s'exclama la blonde

-Votre famille ? N'êtes vous pas déjà une famille toi et tes amies ? Vos affaires ? Non, vous n'en aurez pas besoin, nous nous occupons de tout. Vous aurez de nouvelles affaires et les repas sont à notre charge. Suivez-moi maintenant, nous avons assez perdu de temps en bavardages. »

Le groupe se mit alors en marche direction l'immense porte Est.

* * *

**Reviews?**

Dernière chose! Comme vous l'aurez remarquer mon histoire n'a pas de titre, je vous demande donc chers lecteurs de mettre dans votre commentaire une proposition. Non parce qu'en fait je suis un peu nulle pour trouver de bon titre qui attire l'attention -', je vous supplie donc à genoux de m'aider!

Merci de votre compréhension :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** TOUT est à moi!niarhniarkniark! (_euh j'crois pas non! L'oeuvre de Tite ne t'appartiens pas!)_ Chut! Rabat-joie! bon bah du coup ma supercherie tombe à l'eau -' Bleach pas à moi mais les Ocs si :D

**Remerciements:**

P'tit laiko:merciiiiiiii! juste merci d'être revenue lire la suite, j'ai crains un instant de ne plus avoir de review, (_la meuf qui flippe pour rien bonjour!_). J'ai lu ta proposition et je t'avoue qu'au départ j'ai pas tout compris ce que c'était un triumvirat, puis j'ai cherché et j'ai trouvé: un groupe de musique(je suppose que ce n'et pas ça^^), un mot russe (carrément!parlons russe! xD) et enfin j'ai compris que ce terme désigné un groupe formé de trois personnes qui assure le pouvoir (en gros^^) et là j'ai aimé ton idée!

Bref, je sais pas encore si je vais le prendre, mais très franchement je pense que oui^^

**Petits mots de l'auteur:** ce chapitre est l'un des plus courts qui soient et c'est pour cela que je poste le chapitre six juste derrière!

* * *

Chapitre 5

Elle s'élevait haut dans le ciel de sorte qu'on n'en voyait pas le sommet. Un géant (c'est du moins l'image qui s'imposa à May) gardait la porte. Vêtu du kimono des shinigamis traditionnel, il portait à sa ceinture, sur le côté droit, un zanpakuto disons de taille normale pour un homme de cette envergure. Son visage était dur et un sourire diabolique fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçu le capitaine suivit de ses nouvelles recrues.

« Kalwan, gardien du portail du flot bleu, veux-tu bien avoir l'obligeance d'ouvrir la porte vers le Seireitei, s'il te plaît ?demanda Kyoraku.

-Mais bien sûr, mais que me donnez-vous en échange ?

-Vous vous moquez de moi ? Je suis capitaine, tu as ordre d'ouvrir la porte à tout shinigamis encore plus si ce shinigamis est un capitaine !

-Je le sais bien mais je n'ai pas reçu ordre de laisser entrer de simples âmes dans le Seireitei j'ai même, je vous le rappel, ordre de ne pas les laisser entrer sous aucun prétexte. Alors si vous voulez passer avec vos nouveaux amis il va falloir payer leur ticket d'entrée.

-Je vois, souffla le shinigami, je comprends bien, sauf que mes « nouveaux amis » sont mandatés pour devenir shinigamis et protéger la Soul Society et cela sur ordre du capitaine commandant. Oseriez-vous désobéir au commandant en personne ?

-Je …je n'avais pas été prévenu, dit Kalwan l'air tout d'un coup moins sûr de lui, vous pouvez passer. »

Le géant se retourna, s'accroupit et sous les yeux étonnés des filles et du jeune homme, il souleva la lourde porte à mains nues !

« Merci, gardien. Passez avant qu'il ne laisse retomber la porte sur vous ! »

Tout le monde se pressa alors de passer sous la porte, aussi vite que possible en restant le plus proche du capitaine. May alla même jusqu'à se coller à lui et le capitaine surpris passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Il est bien évident qu'il pensait à tout autre chose qu'à protéger la jeune fille.

Le capitaine les mena ensuite vers les quartiers de l'académie des shinigamis, où ils rejoignirent les autres candidats qui avaient passé les auditions avec succès aux portes Ouest, Nord et Sud.

* * *

**Reviews!I need you to have more reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** bah comme d'hab -', Bleach est à Tite et les Ocs sont à moi^^

**Petits mots de l'auteur:** chose promise chose due! Voici le chapitre 6!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6

L'académie n'était pas très haute mais était très étendue. Les murs étaient blancs, comme tous les autres bâtiments du Seireitei. Les portes étaient pour la plupart coulissantes sauf la porte d'entrée, qui s'élevait fière et imposante.

Le capitaine entra dans l'école et se dirigea vers l'accueil où une femme attendait. Elle portait des lunettes carrées, avait un visage carré et les épaules carrées.

« C'est un cube, chuchota May à l'oreille de ses deux amies. »

La femme leva les yeux de ses papiers pour dévisager le capitaine et le groupe. Un à un elle les scruta de ses yeux bleus perçants et froids.

« C'est pour quoi ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix morne et monotone.

-L'inscription de ces jeunes gens. On vous a sans doute fait part de la mission de certains capitaines du Gotei 13 et donc vous avez étaient prévenue de leur arrivée. »

La femme fixa Kyoraku dans les yeux, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par le statut de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, leva un sourcil fin et dit :

« En effet, j'ai bien été prévenue de cette nouvelle arrivée. »

Réalisant sûrement qu'il fallait qu'elle se bouge, elle se leva de sa chaise et partit dans une pièce derrière son bureau.

« Tout à fait charmante, commenta Kyoraku. Elle s'appelle Elza et elle n'aime personne. Elle était déjà à ce poste quand j'étais à l'académie et elle n'a pas changé.

-Je sens que nous allons passer une excellente année à ses côtés, dit Lenora en chuchotant de sorte que seules May et Lywalia puissent l'entendre. »

La femme revint quelques minutes plus tard, une pile de documents bleutés dans ses mains boudinées.

« Remplissez ces formulaire, signez et après je vous donnerez le « parfait petit nécessaire du nouvel élève ».

-Tout d'un coup j'ai plus envie de m'inscrire moi.

-Aller May un peu de courage, on ne la croisera peut-être qu'à l'accueil, fit Lenora pour la rassurer.

-J'espère bien. »

Elza distribua les formulaires aux filles et au garçon qui les accompagnait.

« J'en avais presque oublié sa présence à celui-là, pensa Lenora. »

Lywalia prit le formulaire qu'on lui tendait et le lut avec attention. Il y avait les questions basiques : nom, prénom, âge, sexe. Et puis d'autres qui demandaient réflexion : depuis quand êtes-vous entré(e) à la Soul Society, quel est votre niveau en : kido ?combat à mains nues ?combat au sabre ?avez-vous d'autres compétences à nous indiquer ? (exemple : tir à l'arc, don…).  
Il y avait aussi une question spéciale : à combien estimez-vous votre intelligence ?êtes-vous plutôt réfléchi(e) ou plutôt combatif (ive) ?

Les filles se regardèrent, étonnées de ce genre de questions, puis en même temps baissèrent la tête et remplirent leur questionnaire.

Environ 10 minutes plus tard, les futurs élèves avaient terminé.

« N'oubliez pas de signer. Pas de signature pas d'école. Signez aussi le règlement au dos du formulaire, considérez cette signature comme un engagement envers votre école et la Soul Society elle-même. »

Tout le monde obéit sans rechigner.

« En espérant que vous passerez d'agréables années ici, dit-elle de sa voie morne sans aucune trace de réelle sympathie, maintenant je vous donne votre emploi du temps et un plan. Ne vous perdez pas ce serait idiot d'être renvoyé pour si peu. » Un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Bon, je vous laisse jeunes gens j'ai un rapport à écrire et je dois passer au bar…je veux dire que je dois me rendre au bureau du Commandant. »

Le capitaine s'en alla, laissant les nouveaux élèves livrés à eux-mêmes dans un univers qui leur était totalement inconnu.

* * *

Donnez moi des **reviews**! En plus j'ai tenu parole, je vous ai donnés un autre chapitre en une journée! Aller please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** la puissante, belle, intelligente, magnifique, gracieuse, charmeuse (_on s'en fout! passe à l'action!_). Bref tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas réussi à m'approprier Bleach -", donc bah l'oeuvre reste à Tite mais les OCs sont à moi!

**Remerciements:**

P'tit laiko: merci pour ton commentaire^^ c'est vrai que triumvirat ça fait latin, mais comme ça je pourrais passer pour une fille cultivée xD. Tu veux savoir comment ça va se passer à l'Académie? Et bien il y aura_ STOP!Tu spoil!_

Oups pardon, bon bah je te laisse le découvrir par toi même^^

**Petits mots du lecteur:** je crois bien que j'ai réussi à découper ce chapitre à peu près correctement, de plus pour une fois il est long! Fait rare!

* * *

Chapitre 7

« Je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Pamut, dit le jeune homme en tendant la main vers la rousse.

-May, enchantée.

-Lywalia, de même.

-Le meilleur pour la fin, Lenora.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit-il en baisant le dos de la main de la blonde, bien je crois qu'il faut y aller. D'après mon emploi du temps je suis dans la cours B et je rejoins un cours de kido et vous ?

- Moi aussi ! fit May enthousiaste.

-Je vais dans un cours de combat au sabre, je crois malheureusement que nous ne serons pas ensemble.

-C'est bête, moi couloir C et je vais suivre un cours…d'histoire ? C'est quoi c't'embrouille ! fit Lenora visiblement déçue de devoir rester assise sur une chaise.

-On se voit au repas de toute façon, remarquer May. Oh et au fait Len', je crois que tu as une touche, lui chuchota la rousse. »

Lenora ne répondit pas trop préoccupée à cacher ses joues devenues rouge écarlate.

La bande si divisa alors, chacun allant dans le lieu qui lui était attitré, se guidant grâce au plan.

[PDV May]

Cela faisait dix minutes que nous marchions et Papa n'avait plus décroché un mot. Je l'appelle Papa parce que Pamut, c'est un prénom de merde mais faut pas lui dire.

« May, désolé de te dire ça mais tu penses à voix haute, releva Pamut.

-Merde, désolée, je voulais pas être méchante.

-T'inquiète c'est pas grave.

-Je peux quand même t'appeler Papa ?

-Fais-toi plaisir, me dit-il avec un grand sourire. »

Nous continuâmes donc à marcher en discutant joyeusement quand je me rendis compte que cela faisait trois fois que nous passions devant le même pot de fleur celui avec une tige cassée.

« Euh…une question, tu sais où on va ?demandais-je.

-Bah non, je te suivais.

-Mais moi aussi je te suivais. Oh non, on s'est perdu en se suivant mutuellement.

-Mais non on est pas perdu, tu as encore le plan ?

-La vieille pie ne me l'a pas donné, mais toi je t'ai vu le prendre.

-Comment te dire que je l'ai égaré ?dit-il se grattant la tête visiblement gêné.

-Bon c'est pas grave, après tout si il y a des lettres c'est bien pour se repérer facilement non ? On a plus qu'à trouver la cours A. Et puis au pire on demande notre chemin. »

Nous avons donc continué d'avancer, jusqu'à tomber devant une salle pleine d'élève en habit de shinigami blanc et rouge. Pamut frappa à la porte qui était ouverte, le professeur agacé d'être interrompu se retourna vers nous.

« Oui ?

-Excusez nous de vous interrompre, voilà on est nouveau et on s'est perdu, on cherche la cours B. Vous pourriez nous aider ?

-Bien sûr que je le peux, mais je n'en ai pas l'envie. Voyez-vous, vous êtes arrivés au moment le plus important de ma leçon, le moment le plus compliqué aussi, alors je ne suis plus vraiment d'humeur à aider qui que ce soit ! »

Pamut continua de parler avec le gars pendant quelques minutes. De mon côté je m'étais retournée car j'avais entendu des bruits de pas. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je compris que la forme qui fonçait sur moi n'était autre que Lenora, qui apparemment était très en retard.

Elle était toute rouge, avait les cheveux en pagaille et ne me vit pas. Elle trébucha et tomba à la renverse sur moi, m'appuyant son genou sur mon estomac.

« Oh, May, que fais-tu ici ?

-On s'est perdu avec Papa, mais là tu m'écrases, si ça continu je vais me faire dessus, alors bouge !

-Désolée, dit-elle en se relevant, je cherchais ma salle et je crois que j'ai trouvé.

-Cool pour toi, nous on cherche encore la cours B. dis-je totalement démoralisée.

-Je l'ai aperçu quand j'étais en train de courir, attends que je me repère…ah oui c'est ça ! Tu continues tout droit, puis tu prends à gauche, là tu vas arriver dans le couloir P il ne faut pas se fier aux lettres, me confia-t-elle, ensuite tu prends la première à droite, là tu es revenue à l'accueil et de là tu te mets à gauche du bureau et tu vas tout droit. Tu continues, tu passes le couloir F, la cours J et enfin tu arrives à la cours B.  
Et voilà !

-Merci beaucoup tu nous sauves, en plus le prof ne veut pas nous aider.

-Bon c'est fichu, fit Papa blasé.

-C'est bon Len' m'a indiquée le chemin.

-Bon alors on y va, sinon on va être encore plus en retard qu'on ne l'est déjà.

-Tu as raison. A plus Lenora ! »

Puis nous partîmes en courant suivant fidèlement les indications de mon amie. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai bonne mémoire à défaut d'avoir le sens de l'orientation.

* * *

Une **review**! Une **review**! Aller! En plus d'après les stats vous êtes beaucoup à y jeter un oeil!(ou plusieurs, fin' je vous demande pas de vous éborgner non plus!_tais-toi par pitié!_)


	8. Chapter 8

**Diclaimer:** on va pas s'embêter, Bleach pas à moi, OCs à moi.

**Petits mots de l'auteur:** étant de nature généreuse, j'ai décidé de vous offrir le chapitre 8!

Pourquoi? Euh...et bien parce qu'il est extrêmement court et que je ne vais pas vous faire attendre pour si peux durant tout un weekend! Parce que oui! Je ne poste pas le weekend!Faute de temps et d'ordi-'

Et là vous aller me dire: "mais tu postes comment alors?" et moi de répondre: "avec les ordis du CDI du lycée, enb toute infraction des règles^^"

Bref, voilà pour vous!

* * *

Chapitre 8

[PDV Lenora]

Après ma rencontre avec May et Pamut, je me rendis dans la salle avec la porte entre-ouverte.

« Excusez-moi…

-Quoi encore !fit le professeur visiblement très énervé.

-Eh ho ! Doucement ! On n'accueille pas les nouveaux élèves comme ça vous risquez de les faire fuir !

-Là est peut-être mon but, mademoiselle ?

-Lenora Sutorappu. Je viens d'arriver, j'ai passé le test de la porte Est. Et mon cours se déroule dans ce couloir et vous êtes le seul à enseigner à cette heure. J'en déduis donc que vous êtes mon professeur d'histoire de la Soul Society ?

-On m'a prévenu de ta venue. Excuse-moi de m'être emporté. Entre et ferme la porte veux-tu ? Je ne veux pas être déranger à nouveau par des idiots qui se sont perdus. Ils distribuent des plans pourtant à l'accueil, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.  
Enfin bref, assieds-toi là où bon te semble. »

Je fermais donc la porte le plus silencieusement possible, mais comme je suis la fille la plus chanceuse de la Soul Society, la porte se mit à grincer, un peu comme dans les films d'horreur où le grincement est aigu et très long. Et bien, là c'était le même effet avec le prof dans le rôle du tueur en série.

Je partis ensuite m'assoir tranquillement, vers le milieu de la salle ni trop loin, ni trop près.  
Le prof reprit la parole et continua son cours sans à aucun moment me prêter la moindre attention. Il parla d'un certain vieux qui était commandant de je sais plus trop quoi et qui avait à peu près mille ans. Il tergiversa longtemps sur cet homme, à croire que c'était son idole. Et le vieux par-ci et le vieux par-là…non mais si tu l'aimes tant va le rejoindre !

Je passais donc l'heure à somnoler par intermittence, à attendre la sonnerie de la délivrance.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** les OCs, tels que Lywalia, Lenora, May ou encore Pamut et d'autres m'appartiennent, par contre les autres personnages sont à Tite.

**Petits mots de l'auteur:**le compteur de reviews n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, je suis un peu triste :'(  
J'apprécierais vraiment beaucoup que les gens qui me lisent me laissent un petit commentaire, ne serait-ce que "c'est bien, continue" ou "j'aime pas, tu devrais améliorer ça", voyez c'est pas compliqué ça vous prend deux minutes, moi pour poster, écrire, corriger et tout le tintouin bah ça me prend beaucoup de temps!

Alors s'il vous plait chers inconnus, laisser un com' ;D

Bien maintenant que tout est clair, place à l'histoire!

* * *

Chapitre 9

[PDV Lywalia]

J'avais quitté la salle d'accueil depuis cinq minutes et je croisais déjà Len' en train de courir dans le vain espoir de trouver sa salle plus vite. Elle s'arrêta à mon niveau et me demanda son chemin pour aller dans le couloir qui lui était indiqué. Je l'aidais et à peine eu-je le temps de lui dire bonne chance, qu'elle repartit en courant, plus motivée que jamais.

Je n'aimais pas trop courir, je préférais être discrète et réfléchir. J'appréhendais le cours de combat au sabre. Je n'aimais pas me battre sans aucune raison, mais pour changer de vie il fallait bien que je plie devant certaines difficultés. Et celle-ci en était une de taille. Je me dirigeais donc sans grand enthousiasme vers la cours J. J'avais remarqué sur le plan que la cours B, celle de May et Pamut se trouvait juste à côté, j'espérais donc au minimum les apercevoir. Mais rien. Je ne les croisais nulle part. Dès le départ ils avaient pris un chemin différent du mien, même si les cours étaient adjacentes. Je crois que ni l'une ni l'autre n'a le sens de l'orientation et je crains pour leur premier jour.

J'arrivais finalement à l'heure devant la cours J. Je m'avançais et prenant mon courage à deux mains, je fendis la foule pour venir me placer devant le professeur. Qui s'avéra être une femme.

« Excusez-moi, je suis nouvelle et c'est mon premier cours de combat et surtout le premier de ma journée.

-Je vois. Ca fait du bien de voir de nouvelles têtes. Je serais ton professeur de combat au sabre pour cette année. Tu n'as nul besoin de connaître mon nom car pendant mes cours c'est au chois madame ou professeur. J'ai été prévenue de ta venue et été chargée de te donner ton uniforme. Le voici. »

Elle me tendit alors un habit traditionnel de shinigami blanc et rouge.

« Vas t'habiller et dépêches-toi ! »

Je partis donc le pas pressé. J'entrais dans une salle vide et commençais à me changer et là problème, comment on enfile ce truc ?

J'essayais plusieurs façons, me trompant à chaque fois et commençais à avoir chaud. A force d'enlever, de remettre, d'enlever à nouveau et de réessayer, je devais sûrement ressembler à une pivoine tellement j'avais chaud !

Je dû mettre trop de temps au goût de Madame car elle m'envoya une élève pour m'aider.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas y arriver du premier coup. Moi-même j'ai dû passer une journée supplémentaire avec mes vêtements d'origines, jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive. Je m'appelle Chizu.

-Lywalia, et en effet c'est plutôt compliqué à enfiler.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, après que tu es compris le truc ça devient plus facile et même automatique et c'est plutôt confortable malgré les apparences. »

Après les présentations et encore quelques minutes à comprendre l'ordre d'habillage, nous sortîmes en riant. Nous rejoignîmes le groupe d'élèves et écoutâmes les indications de la professeure.

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous réunis, je peux passer aux explications. Ce cours sera totalement consacré au sabre et à son maniement. Aujourd'hui vous ne combattrez pas. »

Un élan de déception se fit entendre.

« Oui je sais, c'est pas cool. Mais c'est moi qui fixe les règles et je préfère que pour une première séance vous appreniez à connaître votre sabre. Bien allez en chercher un dans le panier et revenez vous assoir en demi-cercle autour de moi. »

Tous partirent en courant vers le lieu désigné. Quant à moi, je restais un peu en retrait, je ne voulais pas me faire écraser sous ces éléphants. Après tout je suis encore la plus petite alors je me préserve un maximum.

Petit à petit, les élèves trouvèrent leur bonheur, même si à mon sens tous les sabres étaient les mêmes : en bois.

Arrivant trois ans après la guerre, je pris le sabre restant. En réalité, je me trompais, tous les sabres n'étaient pas les mêmes. Celui que je tenais en mains était plus petit que la normale, il n'en était que plus maniable pour moi, son manche était joliment tressé et la partie qui faisait office de lame était dans un bois plus sombre que les autres on pouvait même y remarqué des nœuds à certains endroits.

Je crois bien que j'ai de suite aimé ce sabre et au fond de moi j'espérais déjà l'avoir au prochain cours.

Je revins m'assoir près de Chizu.

« Dommage que tu es dû prendre ce qui restait, me glissa-t-elle.

- Oh non, je ne suis pas déçue, au contraire, je l'aime bien. »

Le cours se déroula tranquillement, Madame nous appris à prendre soin de notre sabre, à le nettoyer, le lustrer, l'affûter. Elle nous appris à le tenir correctement, et à le manier avec fluidité. A la fin du cours, elle nous expliqua que le sabre d'exercice que nous avions choisi, nous servirait pour toute l'année. Certaines personnes dans le groupe furent déçues, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas le sabre désiré. Nous mîmes donc une petite étiquette avec notre nom, au bout du manche. Enfin, elle nous laissa partir et à peine avions nous franchi les limites de la cours que la sonnerie retentit, signalant l'heure du repas.

[Fin PDVs]

* * *

**Reviews!Reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Bleach ne m'appartient aucunement, en revanche les OCs sont miens

**Petits mots de l'auteur:** BONJOUR! Oui je sais, ça va bientôt faire deux semaines que je me suis absentée; mais! J'ai une excuse! Etant en première j'ai pour travail les TPE et aujourd'hui je dois les rendre, je devais donc ces dernières semaines travailler à fond sur le projet pour réussir à le rendre à temps! Voilà pourquoi, je n'ai absolument rien posté.

Mais je suis tout de même déçue, aucune nouvelle review! Que faîtes vous les gens! J'attends devant mon ordi avec impatience d'avoir de nouveaux commentaires et là...RIEN! Que dalle! Nada!

Bon je ne vais pas vous accabler plus longtemps et vous laisse à votre lecture, mes petits rats dodus.

* * *

Chapitre 10

Pamut et May sortirent échevelés de leur cours de kido. Suivant le mouvement ils se retrouvèrent au réfectoire. Ils prirent place, pensant à en garder pour les deux amies de la rousse. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lenora fit sont apparition. Elle avait la joue rouge.

« Tu crois qu'elle s'est battue ?demanda Pamut.

-Non, elle a dû s'endormir. Regarde elle a encore une trace de bave sous le menton, et ses yeux sont tout petits signe indiscutable qu'elle les a fermés un long répondit May.

-Salut, fit Lenora en s'asseyant à côté de Pamut, ça fait du bien de vous voir, j'en pouvais plus, j'ai crû que j'allais mourir d'ennui. Et à voir vos têtes, votre cours a été compliqué.

-C'était un vrai désastre ! Seule May a réussi à faire un sokatsui digne de ce nom, même le professeur était étonné de la voir réussir.

-J'ai réussi certes, mais je l'ai envoyé sur un élève le pauvre maintenant en plus de devoir racheter un kimono, il a plus de cheveux. Je me suis fait courser toute la fin du cours, j'ai plus de jambes !

-Bon et bien j'espère que Lyli a eu une meilleure expérience que nous. Tient d'ailleurs la voilà ! »

Lenora leva le bras et fît de grands gestes pour attirer l'attention de son amie. Celle-ci la vit et , suivit de Chizu elle s'assit à la table.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda May.

-Chizu je te présente, May, Pamut et Lenora, répondit Lywalia en désignant chacun d'un mouvement de la main, les amis je vous présente Chizu. Elle est dans ma classe et m'a aidé à mettre mon uniforme.

-En gros il n'y a que moi qui fais tâche, remarqua Lenora. J'ai toujours pas d'uniforme !se plaignit-elle.

-Ouais bah arrête de geindre, c'est super chiant à enfiler comme vêtement, en plus c'est hyper inconfortable. Comment tu veux bouger correctement avec ça ?

-May, tu l'as mis à l'envers, fit Lywalia dépitée. J'ai mis du temps moi aussi à comprendre comment l'enfiler, mais je t'assure on très à l'aise dedans. »

La conversation se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et apprirent que Chizu venait d'une famille noble. Chizu était une fille au caractère bien trempé. Elle était brune et avait des yeux noisette remplient de bonté. C'était le genre de fille que l'on qualifié de banale. Mais elle faisait de cette banalité un bouclier. En effet venant d'une famille noble, elle devait sans cesse bien se comporter et penser à son image et sa réputation. Elle demanda à ses nouveaux amis de ne rien dire, car elle avait peur que les gens ne s'approchent d'elle que par intérêt.

Le repas se termina et tous durent se quitter pour rejoindre leur cours.

La journée s'écoula sans incident majeur, hormis le fait que May et Pamut se perdirent de nouveau. Et le fait que Lenora avait failli se battre avec un de ses camarades.

La soirée commença à pointer le bout de son nez et tous les élèves durent aller dans leur dortoir respectif. Les garçons étant séparés des filles, Pamut partit de son côté laissant les filles à leurs bavardages. Par chance, Lenora May et Lywalia se retrouvèrent dans le même dortoir. Elles étaient en train de s'installer, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Chizu entra.

« Je suis dans ce dortoir, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller les autres jeunes filles qui dormaient déjà.

-C'est génial, tiens il reste un lit à côté de May, remarqua Len'. »

Elles finirent de s'installer. La journée avait été éprouvante, et les filles n'eurent que le temps de se souhaiter bonne nuit, car déjà elles sombraient dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, comme chaque matin, Lenora se leva la première. Comme à son habitude, elle s'habilla, se coiffa et sortit préparer le nécessaire pour dur labeur qui les attendaient, elle et ses amies. Sur le point de sortir, elle s'arrêta. Un léger détail venait de troubler son attention. La chambre qu'elle partageait avec May et Lywalia était remplie d'autres filles totalement inconnues ! Se remettant lentement de ce choc émotionnel, la jeune fille reprit ses esprits et se souvint de la journée de la veille. Tout lui revint en mémoire, le capitaine, le test, la vieille pie, l'école, son premier cours et enfin comment elles s'étaient toutes écroulées totalement épuisées.

« J'ai crû avoir fait le plus beau des rêves, et finalement je vis le plus beau des rêves. Ma journée commence bien !pensa-t-elle. »

Doucement, elle se rapprocha du lit de May et la réveilla en douceur, faisant de même pour Lywalia. Les deux jeunes filles ouvrirent les yeux, tant bien que mal et s'habillèrent toutes les deux de leur uniforme de shinigami.

« Comment ça se fait que vous ayez votre kimono ? Je me suis faite arnaquer !se plaignit la blonde.

-Len' regarde sur ton lit, lui lança May d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Oh ! Comme il est beau !

-Nous avons toutes le même.

-Oui mais le mien est plus beau.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Quelle question, parce que c'est le mien tient !

-Les filles stop !fit Lywalia. On vient à peine de se lever et il y en a encore qui dorment alors silence. Vous vous chamaillerez à table devant un bol de chocolat au lait chaud.

-Chocolat !dirent en cœur May et Lenora la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux pétillants. »

Grâce aux conseils de Lywalia, Lenora enfila correctement son uniforme May étant trop occupée à penser à son petit déjeuner. Elles sortirent de la chambre, laissant Chizu dormir sereinement. Elles arrivèrent dans le grand réfectoire de la veille et s'installèrent aux mêmes places. Elles discutèrent tout le temps du repas et quand fut l'heure de se quitter pour aller en cours, elles se levèrent à contrecœur et se séparèrent.

* * *

J'attends, je vous jure que j'attends! Je vais rester là jusqu'à ce que vous laissiez un commentaire, et je vous préviens, j'ai tout un arsenal d'armes dans mes poches!

Aller, aller filez écrire une **review**!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** tout est à Tite Kubo sauf les OCs!

**Petits mots de l'auteur:** bon apparemment écrire un commentaire n'est pas votre passion numéro 1 dans la vie, donc bah j'vous en veux pas (un peu quand même) ^^ du moment que vous lisez et appréciez et que vous revenez lire ça me va^^

Bref bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 11

[PDV May]

J'avais à nouveau cours de kido. La veille avant de quitter Papa, nous nous étions donné rendez-vous pour y aller ensemble. Je le rejoignis donc comme prévu devant le pot de fleur celui devant lequel nous étions passés plusieurs fois. Puis nous partîmes et une fois n'est pas coutume, arrivâmes en retard. Certes moins en retard que la dernière fois, mais en retard quand même. Mais je crois bien que le professeur nous a remarqué et nous a fiché comme les élèves qui arriveraient une fois sur dix à l'heure.

Hier avait été un vrai fiasco, à cause de moi un gars avait perdu ses cheveux et j'eu peur de le croiser dans la journée. Nous continuâmes à apprendre le sokatsui et je dois dire que je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal. J'étais même sans me vanter la meilleure.

« Je crois que tu as trouvé ton don. Tu es faite pour le kido, me glissa Papa à l'oreille.

-Oui je crois aussi par contre toi c'est pas gagné !fis-je en rigolant.

-J'avoue que je suis nul, je pense que je n'étais pas présent quand la distribution de qualités au kido a été faite.

-Comment ça ?

-Quand j'étais encore un petit spermatozoïde. Je devais être parti chercher un paquet de chips. C'est logique, je suis nul en kido et je pourrais vivre de chips ! »

Je ris à m'en arracher les poumons tellement l'idée était stupide. D'ailleurs, pour me punir de ce dérangement, le prof me demanda de m'avancer devant tout le monde.

« Alors jeune fille, on se croit forte alors on ne fait plus l'exercice ?

-C'est pas ça…

-Taisez-vous ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Vous avez importunez mon cours, je vais donc vous demander de faire une petite punition.

-Mais…, essayais-je en vain de lui dire.

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent très bien alors vous allez me montrer comment on fait…, (il marqua une légère pause pendant laquelle il fit semblant de réfléchir, car bien sûr il avait tout prévu le con), faites un shunpo !

-Un quoi ?!

-Un shunpo ! Ce ne devrait pas être très compliqué pour une demoiselle aussi douée que vous.

-Mais je sais même pas ce que c'est !

-Le shunpo vient de l'art de déplacement hohō, cet art consiste à accélérer sa vitesse lors d'un déplacement. Maintenant que vous connaissez la définition, à vous de jouer ! »

Et il partit, me laissant seule au milieu des autres élèves qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : que j'abandonne et que je me soumette pour qu'ils puissent se foutre de ma gueule. Mais je suis une personne fière et en aucun cas je n'abandonnerai ! C'est mal juger May Paozu !

Je fermais donc les yeux et me concentrais. J'avais réussi à faire un sokatsui, je pouvais bien faire un chunpo, sunpo, fin son truc là ! Il fallait que je me calme. Je respirais calmement, me laissais bercer par la brise légère qui apporter avec elle la senteur des cerisiers en fleur. Je fermais mes oreilles, je n'entendais plus rien hormis le battement de mon cœur et le vent. Je devais amener ma pression spirituelle dans mes pieds.

N'y arrivant pas, j'optais pour une autre technique. Toujours aussi calme, je commençais à former un sokatsui. Lentement je sentis une légère chaleur chatouiller mes mains. Maintenant que je savais où était ma pression, il suffisait que je la déplace. Doucement, la chaleur s'évanouie et partit inonder tout mon être. Je la sentais vibrer en même temps que mon cœur. Je sentais maintenant que je pouvais mener mon reiatsu là où bon me semblerais. Je le fis descendre le long de mon ventre et je ne pus réprimer un couinement s'échapper de mes lèvres. C'est que ça chatouille se truc ! Je continuais à le faire tomber vers mes pieds. Lorsqu'enfin je sentis mes pieds me brûler, j'ouvris les yeux. Ils étaient tous là à me regarder comme une bête de foire. Certains avaient déjà un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Ils devaient sûrement croire que je baissais les bras. Je leur lançais un regard mauvais et leur tournais le dos. Et en une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais à l'autre bout de la cours. J'avais à peine posais le pied droit par terre et le temps de visualiser ma direction, j'étais partie !

Me retournant, je les vis tous même Papa et le prof la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités, comme des poissons hors de l'eau. J'avais réussi ma punition et je n'avais qu'une envie : recommencer au plus vite !

[Fin PDV May]

* * *

Un p'tit com' même si c'est pas votre délire? Non bon bah à la prochaine mes petits rats d'amour.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** bon après moult réflexions c'est décidé! J'économise pour acheter les droit de Bleach! Mais bon pour le moment c'est pas trop ça niveau argent alors bah tous les persos restent à Tite et les OCs sont à moi!

**Petits mots de l'auteur:** un chapitre des plus courts qui soient et j'en suis désolée, en plus il n'apporte pas grand chose mais bon; tant qu'à l'avoir écrit autant le poster^^

Bref voici le monstre!

* * *

Chapitre 12

[PDV Lywalia]

Après avoir mangé, je rejoignis Chizu prête à affronter la journée qui nous attendait. Nous avions cours d'histoire de la Soul Society avec le même professeur que Lenora. Nous arrivâmes devant la salle à l'heure et nous pûmes nous installer où bon nous sembler en attendant les autres. Nous choisîmes une table à deux, proche des fenêtres, qui donnaient sur un petit jardin dans la plus pure des traditions japonaises.

Le cours commença quelques minutes plus tard, quand tous les élèves furent présents.

Le professeur entra, d'une démarche lente, un peu courbé, à croire qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être ici. Je lançais un regard équivoque à ma pensée à Chizu, qui apparemment pensait la même chose que moi.

Il arriva au niveau de son bureau, nous regarda, puis d'un coup d'un seul reprit vie et commença son cours avec dynamisme.

Son cours portant sur le Commandant en Chef des treize armées de la cours fut l'un des cours les plus intéressants que je vus. Jamais un professeur n'avait été si passionné par ce qu'il disait. Sa voix nous emportait et tout, absolument tout ce qu'il nous dit se grava dans notre mémoire. On comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi on n'avait pas besoin de stylos dans ce cours.

La matinée passa ainsi dans un calme quasi religieux et dans un respect total devant tant de savoir de notre professeur, et son cours ponctué d'anecdotes croustillantes, se termina bien trop vite à mon goût.

[Fin PDV Lywalia]

* * *

Je ne pense pas que ce chapitre mérite commentaires -', je vous fais donc grâce de ce calvaire^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **la routine mes maigres économies n'ont pas augmenté

**Petits mots de l'auteur:** le chapitre 13 posté dans la foulée pour ne pas que vous vous ennuyez avec le (ridicule) chapitre 12.

* * *

Chapitre 13

[PDV Lenora]

J'arrivais à mon cours de combat toute heureuse et en avance (applaudissez l'exploit !). Le combat était l'une des choses que j'aimais dans la vie. J'étais en quelques sortes la plus « garçon manquée » de la bande.

Je me postais au milieu de la cours, m'assis et attendis. J'attendis et attendis longtemps trop longtemps à mon goût ! (dois-je préciser que je ne suis pas le genre de fille patiente ?). Lorsqu'enfin eurêka ! Les élèves accompagnés du professeur débarquèrent. Je vis une fille me regarder de travers :

« Quoi ? T'as un problème ? T'as jamais vu une fille assise par terre ?lui dis-je brusquement. »

Elle parut choquée de mon répondant, puis lentement elle sourit, d'un sourire qui vous dit que vous allez le payer cher très cher.

« Non, je m'étonne juste de voir une fille assise dans de la merde de chien, ricana-t-elle. »

Je me levais rapidement. Et pus constater que cette garce avait raison. Enervée au plus haut point, je m'approchais d'elle d'une démarche féline et prédatrice. Je lus dans ses yeux qu'elle avait peur et très franchement, elle avait totalement raison. Je jetais un coup d'œil au prof il était de dos et n'avait pas suivi la scène. Je fis un pas supplémentaire, l'attrapais par le col de son uniforme, plaçais ma jambe droite derrière sa jambe gauche et en deux-deux elle se retrouva le nez dans la merde que mon fessier venait de quitter. Cette technique était simple, facile et surtout efficace.

« Tu devrais faire attention où tu mets ton visage, parce que l'endroit que tu as choisi est rempli de merde, lui assénais-je goguenarde. »

Je me retournais et constatais que tous les élèves me regardaient, les yeux comme ceux des poissons sortant de l'eau. Tout le monde me fixait, tout le monde excepté le prof toujours occupé totalement indifférent à ce qui se passait. Mais c'est qu'il est con ou quoi ? C'est pas possible d'être aussi aveugle alors qu'un élève (moi) vient d'agresser un de ses pauvres camarades (cette sale p***) !

Au bout de quelques minutes, le prof se retourna enfin, et constata avec étonnement que son élève avait le visage couvert de déjections fécales, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, passant de suite au sujet qui m'intéressait : le combat à mains nues. Après une multitude d'informations que je n'écoutais pas, nous dûmes nous mettre en groupe, deux par deux. Je me retrouvais avec joie avec le gars qui m'avait fait cagué la veille. Celui-ci lorsqu'il se rendit compte de qui était son partenaire de jeu, eu un visage…disons mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Ca faisait longtemps tient !lançais-je dans le vain espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Tu m'as pas du tout manquée, répondit-il tout en s'éloignant lentement.

-Ah bon ? Moi je n'attendais qu'une occasion comme celle-ci pour te refaire ta tête au carré, fis-je un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. »

Oh oui, j'allais adorer ce cours.

Le prof nous donna le top départ et le jeu presque meurtrier commença.

« Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais je suis le meilleur de ce cours et en plus, j'ai une arme secrète.

-Ah oui ? Et tu crois que ça m'impressionne ? Ton arme secrète c'est ton zanpakuto c'est ça ?demandais-je.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Tu viens de confirmer mes soupçons. »

Nous nous mîmes en position de combat, ou du moins lui se mit en position, moi, ne connaissant pas les règles et surtout ne les ayant pas écoutées, je restais debout les bras ballants.

Il s'approcha rapidement de moi, et lança son pied droit vers mon visage. D'un léger mouvement de tête, je l'évitais. C'en était presque trop facile.

« C'est tout ?demandais-je. Bon très bien, à mon tour alors. »

Je me rapprochais de lui, lui balançais mon poing à la figure il l'évita. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est mon pied droit qui parti se loger dans son plexus.

BIM ! Il en eu le souffle coupé. Reculant de trois pas, il reprit ses esprits en se tenant le ventre.

« Pas mal le coup de la distraction, fit-il avec un sourire.

-Au début mon poing était censé t'atteindre mais bon, je ne m'en formalise pas. »

Nous reprîmes le combat. Je pris quelques coups bien sentis il s'en prit aussi plutôt bien visés. Petit à petit je le voyais fatiguer. Il tanguait sur ses jambes flageolantes, son souffle était court, et son équilibre instable. De plus, il était courbé signe indéniable d'une fatigue certaine.

« Bah alors, on faiblit ?lui lançais-je.

-Non, dis-toi que c'est une ruse.

-Je te crois, dis-je en riant. »

Au bout de deux coups de genoux dans le ventre et d'un coup de la paume de main dans la mâchoire, mon adversaire s'éloigna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais chercher mon arme secrète. »

Posé contre un mur, un zanpakuto de taille normale attendait. Il le prit, le dégaina, et l'on put admirer la lame tranchante qui brillait avec les faibles rayons du soleil.

« Je veux en finir, j'ai faim alors avec mon sabre ça va être vite réglé !

-C'est totalement déloyal !

-M'en fout ! »

Il courut vers moi, sabre en avant. Il y avait autour de lui une aura, faible mais une aura quand même. Elle paraissait dangereuse et plus il se rapprochait plus mon estomac descendait dans mes chaussettes.

Remonte ! Lui dis-je. Je ne perdrais pas ce n'est pas parce qu'il a un sabre que je me laisserais faire !

Je pris appui sur mes deux jambes, prête à tous moments à esquiver l'attaque.

La lame s'abattit dans un sifflement meurtrier. Ce jeu devenait complètement fou ! Et le pire…j'adorais ça !

L'adrénaline montait en moi et je la savourais avec délice. J'allais me le faire ce petit con ! Il continua à faire tournoyer sa lame, dans une danse violente mais magnifique. Et moi je continuais à l'éviter. Je commençais à fatiguer et il dut le voir car il redoubla d'effort. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de le battre ! N'importe lequel !

Plus le temps passait, plus je faiblissais et je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

« _Tu as besoin d'aide chérie ?fit une voix dans ma tête_.

-Qu…qui es-tu ?

-_Je suis ce que tu veux que je sois, peu importe mon identité n'a pas d'importance ! Veux-tu de l'aide ? Si tu me laisses, je le battrais en quelques secondes_.

-Le son de ta voix n'est pas vraiment très engagent. Je veux te voir !

-_Alors viens !dis la voix dans un rire glaçant. Plonge dans ton monde intérieur et tu me verras_… »

La voix s'éteignit. Mais c'était qui c'te meuf ? Mon monde intérieur ?

« _Ferme les yeux, respire lentement et ne pense à rien. Je t'apparaîtrais_. »

Un nouveau silence. Bon de toute façon je n'avais pas trop le choix. Le temps que je discute avec cette voix, j'avais détourné mon attention et je m'étais retrouvée le nez dans la poussière.

J'étais donc depuis quelques minutes, allongée par terre, les yeux grands ouverts. Mon adversaire s'était retourné pour savourer sa victoire avec ses amis.

Je voulais le battre. Je fermais les yeux, respirais calmement, et fis le vide dans mon esprit.

Puis la lumière se fit. J'étais dans un monde totalement inconnu et pourtant j'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. J'étais assise sur des cailloux, mais étrangement je n'avais pas mal aux fesses. Autour de moi, des centaines de cratères, de la lave en fusion, et parfois il y avait quelques explosions qui faisaient voler des langues de feu. L'endroit était dangereux et magnifique. J'aurais dû avoir chaud et pourtant je ne ressentais pas la chaleur écrasante associée aux volcans.

Je tournais sur moi-même. A part ce paysage rocailleux, il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, en toute logique, cet endroit devrait être mon monde intérieur.

«He ho ! Où es-tu ?criais-je à la volée.

-_Derrière toi_. »

Je sursautais vivement et me retournais pour voir…moi. C'était étrange. La personne en face de moi était moi, mais en même temps ne l'était pas. Nous avions la même taille, la même corpulence, le même visage. Mais sa couleur de peau à elle était blanche. J'veux dire blanc blanc ! Je suis blanche mais elle, elle était blanche comme un masque de hollow, vous voyez le truc ? Outre sa peau, ses cheveux étaient noirs corbeau. On aurait dit que ses cheveux contenaient les ténèbres. Rien qu'à se chevelure, elle était effrayante. Ses yeux étaient jaunes or ils auraient pu paraître beaux s'ils n'avaient pas été empreints de violence.

« _Salut_, lâcha-t-elle, _tu as réussi à ce que je vois_.

-Qui es-tu ?

-_Toujours cette même question, tu n'en as pas marre ? Je suis ce qu'il y a de plus profondément ancré en toi. Cela te suffit-il_ ?

-Non, mais je pense que pour l'instant je vais pouvoir m'en contenter. Tu veux m'aider ? Très bien, mais comment ?

- _Laisse-moi sortir, laisse-moi prendre possession de ton corps_.

-Pas question qu'une fille comme toi prenne possession de quoi que ce soit !

-_Je te le rends après cela va de soi_, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulut charmante mais qui à mes oreilles sonnait grinçante.

-Non ! Je refuse. Je vais m'entraîner et je le battrais plus tard, ce n'est pas un problème.

-_Tu en es sûre ? Moi je vois dans ton cœur ton envie de le battre, et cette envie n'attend pas_.

-Elle attendra, elle n'a pas le choix. Maintenant j'y vais. »

Je commençais à fermer les yeux, quand soudain elle me prit le bras et le serra fortement. Elle avait une sacrée poigne qui faisait vachement mal !

« _Je m'attendais à cette éventualité. Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation._ »

[Fin PDV Lenora]

* * *

Ehhhh! Maintenant! Vous pouvez commenter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** tout est à Tite^^ sauf mes OCs, parce que c'est à moi et à personne d'autre! Na!

**Petits mots de** **l'auteur: **L'action mes amis, l'action arrive!

Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire^^

* * *

Chapitre 14

La blonde était allongée les yeux fermés depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes. Sous ses paupières, on distinguait sans mal ses yeux qui bougeaient. Son rêve si tant est que ça en soit un était particulièrement agité.

Son adversaire dos à la jeune fille, ne la vit pas se relever. Lentement, Lenora se relevait et l'on pouvait entendre un rire démens émanait d'elle. Le garçon se retourna quand il entendit ce son grinçant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ainsi ? Oh je vois que tu te relèves ! Après ce que tu t'es prise, t'es vraiment bizarre comme fille.

-D'où tu oses me parler misérable !hurla Lenora. »

Elle était maintenant totalement redressée et un sourire mauvais avait fleuri sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux couleur lilas, s'étaient assombris. Ils avaient maintenant une teinte plus foncé, qui les rendaient presque noirs. Petit à petit une autre couleur prenait le dessus. Jaune.

« Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment ! Je suis enfin libre ! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, des morceaux de masque venaient se placer sur son visage. Et petit à petit, un masque complet de hollow le couvrit.

Tous les élèves effrayés, partirent en courant pour se cacher. Le professeur s'était absenté depuis le début des combats et n'était donc pas présent.

L'adversaire de Lenora se retrouvait ainsi, seul un zanpakuto dans ses mains tremblantes.

« Toi ! Je vais te tuer ! »

A présent, le masque s'était complètement formé, les yeux étaient devenus jaunes, et les mains se couvraient elles aussi de la même matière blanche que le masque.

Le hollow s'approcha d'une démarche tordue, un sourire carnassier et cruel sur le masque. Une aura noire et meurtrière l'entourait. Il tendit la main droite sur le côté et un zanpakuto apparut. Une lame plus longue que celle du garçon était rangée dans un fourreau bleu glace, la garde de la même couleur était entourée d'un fin ruban rouge sang. Le hollow prit la poignée, lança l'arme vers le ciel et en un instant le fourreau disparut.

« Pas besoin de ça, fut la seule réplique que le hollow sortit. »

Le garçon paralysé par la peur n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais son regard était décidé. Il se sentait près à mourir, mais pas en tant que lâche, il se battrait.

Le hollow s'avança, brandit son arme au dessus de la tête du jeune homme. Celui-ci se protégea de sa lame.

D'une rapidité fulgurante, la lame s'abattit.

* * *

Des **reviews**! Des **reviews**! Des **reviews**!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** l'univers de Beach appartient à Tite hormis les OCs qui sont mes petits précieux^^

**Petits mots de l'auteur:** encore un chapitre des plus courts, mais je poste le suivant dans la foulée, comme ça je réponds au reviews sans me dire que ça fait trois pages^^

**Remerciements:** OH putain de merde! 20 REVIEWS! J'ai vu ça j'ai sauté de joie, j'ai fait mon hystérique, j'ai dû prendre de la ventoline, je suis tombée dans les pommes...BREF! J'étais la meuf la plus heureuse du monde!

ShaunyBlackSheep: mille fois merci! Tu me remets du baume au coeur^^ J'étais en mal de reviews et j'avoue je désespérais et que vois-je? Pas moins de 14 reviews de ta part! Je trouve aussi que le titre est pas mal et je remercie d'autant plus P'tit laiko d'avoir était aussi ingénieuse. J'avoue...j'ai énormément de problèmes avec la longueur des chapitres, et j'en suis vraiment désolée, c'est pour cela que je poste le suivant directement après, pour éviter de me faire taper sur les doigts par mes lecteurs^^. Pour répondre à ta question, Elza doit avoir entre 40 et 50 ans et je t'avoue que pour l'instant il n'est pas prévu qu'elle revienne; il faut savoir que j'invente des personnages mais qu'il ne faut pas trop s'y attacher parce qu'il disparaisse au fil de l'histoire. Après peut-être que pour faire plaisir je la remettrais^^. Chizu est du même acabit que Elza, mais peut-être ferais-je un OS sur elle, j'en sais rien, c'est une idée ;). Bref, toujours est-il que je te remercie et te fais pleins de bisous. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture

MayTemari: tient mais que vois-je? Serait-ce un petit pois qui se profile à l'horizon? Je sais, je sais, mes chapitres sont ridiculement minuscule par rapport aux tiens, mais bon que veux-tu je suis nulle pour ça^^ (il faut bien que je sois nulle quelque part xD /trop de modestie en moi c'est fou/) Le dernier chapitre laisse les lecteurs sur leur faim, mais n'est-ce pas là une technique pour les faire revenir lire et apprécier? Non, en fait c'est juste pour les faire rager que j'ai coupé à ce moment^^. Mettre des titres, en voilà une bonne idée! Moi je veux bien, mais là aussi je suis nulle, tu auras pu remarquer que j'ai mis du temps à avoir un titre pour la fiction, donc pour un chapitre c'est la galère! Mais si tu veux m'aider c'est avec plaisir. Merci encore pour ta review qui me fait beaucoup plaisir. (j'ai l'impression que cette phrase n'est pas française)

P'tit laiko : le retour! Merci pour ton commentaire. Par trop vite tu entends qu'il y a trop d'ellipses et que ça manque de détails sur les journées qui s'écoulent? Sache que je trouve aussi, mais par crainte que ça devienne ennuyeux je saute des étapes. (me connaissant je vais te faire des descriptions à la Blazac et très franchement...parfois je me saoule moi-même xD) Je sais que ça parait rapide et ça l'est mais dans ma tête c'est comme ça^^ Ichi a mis du temps, pas Len' et c'est là le fond de l'histoire^^. Je pense que pour certains passages il faut arrêter de se poser des questions et se dire "et puis merde osef!" XD.

Merci encore pour ces reviews qui m'ont plaisir (tellement que mon père s'est demandé si j'étais folle xD), je vous laisse à votre lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 15

[PDV Kofun]

J'allais mourir. Je n'étais même pas shinigami et j'allais mourir. Ma vie n'avait même pas commencé, je n'avais rien accompli et j'allais mourir. Quel destin de merde ! Le hollow s'approcha dangereusement de moi un peu trop près à mon goût. Dans sa main droite apparut un zanpakuto. J'étais définitivement dans la merde. Je ne connaissais que les bases du combat armé, cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que j'avais obtenu mon katana et le manier était un peu compliqué. Je ne contrôlais pas bien ma pression, ni celle de mon arme même si l'âme à l'intérieur s'était soumise sans complication.

Le hollow leva le bras et à une vitesse qui rendit le mouvement flou, il l'abaissa sur mon zanpakuto prêt à parer.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, si je ne mourais pas à cause d'une arme blanche, j'allais mourir d'une crise cardiaque !

J'attendis le coup de grâce, qui ne vint pas. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis dans ceux de mon adversaire, une détermination sans limite. Je remarquais qu'ils reprenaient une couleur violette, comme Lenora les avait.

[Fin PDV Kofun]

* * *

Ce chapitre est ridicule, j'ai honte -'. Mais bon je poste le 16 en suivant donc on va dire que ça compense^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** même chose qu'au chapitre 15^^

**Petits mots de l'auteur:** non en fait j'ai rien à dire

* * *

Chapitre 16

[PDV Lenora]

« NON !criais-je à l'intérieur de mon monde. Tu ne le tueras pas ! Je te l'interdit !

-_Toi, m'interdire quelque chose ? La bonne blague !_ »

J'étais coincée et je voyais par _ses_ yeux à _elle _l'horreur qu'_elle_ allait commettre. Je ne le permettrais pas !

Je me concentrais bien décidée à _l_'arrêter coûte que coûte. J'avais mal. _L_'arrêter me faisait souffrir le martyr. Mais je le devais, il en valait de la vie du garçon.

Je fermais les yeux et, me concentrant plus fort, je_ l'_obligeais à stopper _son_ geste.

_« Qu…quoi ? Comment ? Comment oses-tu petite effrontée_ !

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne te laisserais pas faire ! »

Puisant de la force, je _la_ forçais à lâcher _son_ arme.

_« Non ! Tu ne peux pas me contrôler, tu es faible_ !

-Pas autant que tu le penses ! »

Je _la_ fis reculer jusqu'à l'autre bout de la cours, un endroit vide.

« Cours idiot !lançais-je à Kofun par l'intermédiaire du hollow. »

Celui-ci, se réveillant enfin de son état végétatif, se mit en marche et partit se cacher avec les autres élèves.

« _Et maintenant ? Tu crois que c'est parce que tu m'as fait lâcher Acno…__ , __que tu vas arriver__à me vaincre ? Tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ma chérie_ ! »

Je ne répondis pas, trop préoccupée à essayer de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps.

« _Tes tentatives seront vaines, ma chérie_.

-Ne m'appelle pas ma chérie, réussi-je à dire en serrant les dents. »

La douleur était plus vive. Elle me transperçait au plus profond de mon âme. Elle se logeait dans chaque partie de mon corps jusqu'à ce que je ne la supporte plus. Cédant, je criais. Je criais à m'en décrocher les cordes vocales. Je criais à en faire sortir mes poumons. Je criais et mon hollow retransmis mon cri. Un cri grinçant.

« _Tu me considères comme tienne ? Tu es plus bête que je ne le pensais_ !

-Bien sûr que tu es mienne, tu étais depuis toujours dans mon monde intérieur.

-_Ca n'a rien à voir_ !persifla-t-elle. »

Il fallait que je _la_ domine, car il s'agissait maintenant de ma survie.

Je m'essoufflée à chaque essai. Je faiblissais et _elle_ le savait, _elle_ le sentait et puisait de la force dans ma faiblesse. Il ne fallait pas que je sois faible devant cette chose !

[Fin PDV Lenora]

* * *

Maintenant vous pouvez commenter^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite hormis: May Lenora Lywalia Chizu Papa Kofun Elza et sûrement d'autres que j'oublie^^

**Petits mots de l'auteur:** Lenora va-t-elle survivre à cette dure épreuve ou succombera-t-elle? A vous de lire pour le savoir^^

**Remerciements:** oh une nouvelle review en une journée! Si c'est pas beau ça^^ *_*

ShaunyBlackSheep: merci pour ton commentaire, tu n'aimes pas le suspense? Dommage, j'aime bien couper mes chapitres pour faire du suspense xD(après je me fais tuer par les lecteurs mais bon^^). Ta question est assez intéressante, et pour y avoir une réponse il va falloir que tu lises. Alors je te laisse bisous bisous.

* * *

Chapitre 17

[PDV Lywalia]

J'étais assise en cours, la journée s'annonçait bien jusqu'à ce que je sente un reiatsu familier. Lenora était sûrement dans un cours de combat et elle se donnait à fond comme d'habitudes pour ce genre d'activité. Quand elle se battait, elle se libérait de toutes ses émotions. Pendant un combat, elle était une autre. Elle pensait combat, tactique, nouvelles techniques pour mettre le plus vite possible son adversaire K.O. Elle était vraiment unique comme fille, tout comme May d'ailleurs.

Petit à petit le reiatsu augmentait. Elle devait sûrement être avec quelqu'un de coriace.

Puis d'un coup sa pression grimpa en flèche. Elle était tellement puissante que tous les élèves autour de moi s'évanouir. Chizu résista quelques instants avant de sombrer à son tour. Je me retrouvais donc la seule éveillée avec mon professeur mais je voyais bien que celui-ci avait un mal fou à rester debout.

Cette pression était anormale. Quelque chose se tramait et Lenora était irrémédiablement empêtrée dans cette histoire.

Je décidais donc de me levais et de partir à sa recherche. Ça sentait mauvais, très mauvais pour elle et pour les personnes qui l'entouraient en cet instant. Le professeur voulut me retenir, mais une nouvelle vague de pression déferla sur nous et il s'évanouit.

Je courus en dehors de la salle me guidant grâce au lien qui nous unissait toutes les trois. Il me suffisait de fermer les yeux, et des rubans rouges tombaient avec délicatesse devant mes paupières clauses. Heureusement pour moi, le ruban qui nous liait était de couleur pourpre et non rouge sanguin. J'ouvris les yeux et partis à toutes vitesses vers l'endroit où elle devait se trouver.

J'arrivais au bout d'un certain temps dans une cours quasi vide. Sur les côtés des élèves évanouit, et bout de la cours une forme indéterminée. Le reiatsu émanait d'elle. Cette chose était Lenora. Je m'approchais prudemment.

« Len' ? Tu vas bien ?

-Va t'en !me cria une voix mi-humaine mi-monstre._ Elle_ risque de te faire du mal !

-Qui ça « elle » ? »

Un cri dément sorti de sa bouche. Je continuais à m'avancer et lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur, j'eu un choc.

Devant moi se tenait un hollow, mais certaines caractéristiques de Lenora étaient encore visibles. Ses cheveux couleur de blé, notamment.

« Que lui as-tu fais, monstre ?demandais-je.

-_Hahaha ! Tu es encore debout ? Tu es résistante dis-moi ! Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai pris possession de son corps et cette pimbêche essaye de me contrôler ! Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que ses espoirs sont vains ?_

-Lenora !criais-je. Je sais que tu es là ! Concentre-toi ! Tu peux le contrôler ! Tu dois le contrôler.

-Je suis trop faible, me répondit-elle de la bouche du hollow.

-Toi, faible ? Te fous pas de moi ! Tu as une force incroyable ! Puise ta force au plus profond de toi ! »

Mes paroles durent faire écho, car le hollow se mit à bouger.

« Eloigne-toi, me dit mon amie, d'une voix forte. »

Je m'empressais de reculer. Le monstre mit sa main droite sur son masque. Il glissa ses doigts en-dessous du côté gauche et tira. Un cri accompagna ce geste.

« _Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu ne peux pas me vaincre ! Je suis libre et je le reste_ !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Len' tira de plus belle sur le masque, mais le hollow, de son bras libre l'en empêcha. Résistant, elle continua de tirer. Sa pression continuait de grimper dangereusement. Je sentis dans l'Académie, les reiatsu de plusieurs personnes vaciller. Je me retrouvais presque seule à tenir bon face à cette pression.

Enfin, d'un coup rapide, Len' arracha le masque.

Rompu par l'effort et la quantité astronomique de reiatsu qu'elle venait de donner, elle tomba à genoux tenant le masque dans sa main. Je courus jusqu'à elle avant qu'elle ne se tape la tête contre terre, et je la soutins.

« C'est fini, lui dis-je en la berçant, tout est fini. »

Elle pleura longuement dans mes bras, puis à un moment, fatiguée elle sombra dans le sommeil.

[Fin PDV Lywalia]

* * *

**Ailleurs…**

Deux coups rapides furent donnés à la porte.

« Entrez !dit une voix où l'on distinguait sans mal le nombre des années. »

Un homme en habit de shinigami s'avança. Il portait un haori blanc, ses cheveux blancs étaient grisonnants et ses yeux étaient d'un jaune or dur. Une fine moustache surmontait ses lèvres.

« Au rapport, capitaine, dit-il.

-Je vous écoute Sasakibe, répondit la vieille voix.

-J'ai enquêté et je peux aujourd'hui vous certifier que les jeunes filles ont réussi le test avec brio. Elles sont entrées à l'Académie et suivent les cours destinés aux meilleurs élèves. Elles ont développé leurs compétences. L'une a un don en kido et arrive même à faire un shunpo.

-Prometteur, commenta le vieil homme, continuez.

-Une autre a développé lors de l'audition des compétences en espionnage.

-Mmh, intéressant. Et la dernière.

-La dernière a des compétences en combat…

-Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dîtes pas.

-La dernière a libéré son hollow et elle l'a contrôlé. »

Le capitaine ouvrit ses yeux d'étonnement.

« En êtes-vous sûr ?

-Certain, capitaine, tous les élèves et professeurs se sont évanouis devant ce déluge de reiatsu. Tous sauf les deux autres, monsieur.

-C'est plus rapide que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Disposez ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

-Bien, capitaine. »

Sasakibe sortit du bureau du Commandant en chef des treize armées de la cours.

« C'est trop rapide, dit ce dernier pour lui-même, trop rapide »

* * *

Wesh lâche des com'! XD


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** tout tout tout appartient à Tite, tout tout hormis mes Ocs!(vous aurez reconnu la célèbre chanson de Lara Fabian^^)

**Petits mots de l'auteur:** aujourd'hui j'ai mal à l'aine! J'ai fait du sport hier en cours et comment vous dire que je ne suis pas DU TOUT sportive!? Bref, le pinta bond c'est pas pour moi xD. Oh et j'ai une autre information! Plus intéressante que ma vie, ce chapitre est plus long! Alléluia! J'ai réussi à faire un chapitre d'environ 2000 mots!

**Remerciements:**

ShaunyBlackSheep: merci, je viens de me rendre compte que tu commentes tous mes chapitres et ça, ça me fait énormément plaisir! X) Ah bon, tu n'aimes pas le suspense? Ça m'étonne dite donc!XD Moi non plus j'aime pas ça quand je suis lecteur, mais quand c'est moi qui écrit alors là j'adore ça!(je suis diabolique niark niark niark)Tu veux le point de vue de May et bien...tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu, désolée. Merci encore pour ta review^^

Puisse cette lecture vous être agréble!

* * *

Chapitre 18

**Trois mois plus tard.**

Les cours à l'Académie se terminaient enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur de nos trois amies. Ces mois avaient été particulièrement rudes, notamment à cause de Lenora et de son hollow intérieur, mais aussi à cause de May qui faisait des siennes à chacun de ses cours de kido. Seule Lywalia ne s'était pas fait remarquer.

L'année à l'Académie se finissait, et il était maintenant l'heure de recevoir sa répartition dans une des 13 divisions. Les plus brillants auraient la chance de pouvoir choisir leur nouveau foyer au contraire des plus médiocres qui n'avaient d'autre solution que de suivre les ordres. Ils étaient nommés dans une division et n'avaient pas le droit de se rebeller, c'était soit ça soit rien.

Nos trois complices attendaient donc impatiemment le verdict. La cérémonie se déroulait dans la grande cours de l'école, en présence de certains capitaines. Il y avait Kyoraku suivit comme toujours de sa vice-capitaine, le capitaine de la sixième Byakuya Kuchiki. A l'appel de son nom, plusieurs élèves, en particulier des filles, eurent un soupir rêveur. Oh oui, chacune d'elles n'avait qu'un souhait, rejoindre les rangs du grand chef de clan Kuchiki. Sa puissance était reconnue, sa prestance était admirée.

« Encore un coincé du cul, ne put s'empêcher de dire Lenora. »

A part elle et ses amies, personne n'entendit ce qu'elle dit. Et heureusement.

Outre ces deux capitaines, il y avait aussi la capitaine de la quatrième division : Unohana Restsu. Suivie par sa vice-capitaine Isane Kotetsu. Elle se déplaçait avec une grâce infinie, et sa lieutenante essayait de faire de même, avec néanmoins quelques difficultés.

Après leur entrée dans la cours principale, il eut un grand silence. Les trois capitaines et leur lieutenant étaient debout, devant l'assemblée bouche bée.

« Il manque le vice-capitaine de Byakuya, fit remarquer May.

-Il doit être en mission, supposa Lywalia.

-Chut ! Voilà le directeur de l'école ! dit la blonde toute excitée.

-Rappelle-moi ne plus jamais l'emmener à une cérémonie, glissa May à Lyli. »

Cette dernière étouffa son rire comme elle put devant la foule d'élèves venait d'apparaître le directeur. Un vieil homme qui marchait à l'aide d'une canne. Son visage était contusionné de partout, il lui manquait l'œil droit. L'autre était marron et l'on pouvait y discerner toute l'horreur que l'homme avait vécue. Il se racla la gorge et commença à parler d'une voix forte, mais un peu éraillée :

« Chers élèves souhaitons aujourd'hui la bienvenue aux capitaines des divisions 4, 6, et 8.

-Bienvenue ! répondirent docilement les élèves.

-Si nous sommes ainsi réunis c'est pour commémorer la fin de vos études. Aujourd'hui, vous devenez de vrais shinigamis ! Aujourd'hui, vous entrez dans l'une des divisions du Gotei 13 ! Aujourd'hui, vous commencez à servir votre division avec honneur et fierté !

« Je vous félicite jeunes gens d'être parvenu au bout de cette année à l'Académie. Je vais maintenant passer aux nominations. Ceux et celles qui seront appelés, veuillez s'il vous plaît vous avancer au devant de vos camarades.

Etonnamment, cette année nous n'avons pas un mais bien quatre premiers ! »

Un murmure se propagea entre les élèves. Comment était-il possible que quatre d'entre eux aient eu une réussite de 100% aux tests ?

« Silence !cria le directeur. Je continue. Les meilleurs sont donc : Kofun Ogido ! »

Kofun étonné s'avança en fendant la foule. Sa démarche était assurée mais ses yeux trahissaient son étonnement et un peu de peur.

« May Pahozu !

-J'ai réussi ! Yahou ! Je suis la meilleure !

-Avancez-vous !

-Ou…oui, pardon. »

Le vieil homme soupira devant l'attitude incorrecte de l'une de ses meilleurs élèves.

« Lenora Sutorappu !à l'évocation de ce nom le directeur leva un sourcil, comme surpris de la voir en haut du classement. »

La blonde sautillant littéralement de joie s'avança toute guillerette, faisant valser sa longue chevelure blonde.

« Et pour clore ces nominations j'appelle, Lywalia Blackbird ! »

La jeune fille ouvrit ses grands yeux verts, surprise. Elle s'avança d'une démarche souple, presque féline.

« Félicitations à vous quatre. Comme il est de coutumes dans notre établissement, et avec l'accord des treize divisions, les élèves ayant eu les meilleurs résultats pourront choisir leurs nouveaux quartiers.

-Alors ça c'est cool !s'exclama Lenora. Pour une fois que gagner nous rapporte réellement quelque chose ! Non mais franchement, passer le test et gagner le droit d'entrer dans une école quelle barbe !

-Len', moins fort, lui glissa Lyli en se penchant discrètement.

-Roh ça va ! Attends tu réalises que là ils nous donnent le droit de buter des gens bon OK c'est des hollows, mais bon c'est déjà ça et en plus on peut choisir dans quelle division on va buter des gens ! Si c'est pas le paradis alors je ne m'appelle plus Lenora !

-Mademoiselle Sutorappu ! Un peu de silence ne serait pas de trop venant de votre part !cria le vieux. »

Le capitaine Kyoraku, de son côté, était en proie à une féroce bataille. Celle d'éviter d'exploser de rire devant tout le monde et d'éviter de se ridiculiser. Cette gamine était vraiment géniale ! Sa vice-capitaine s'approcha de lui, raide comme un piquet.

« Capitaine, contrôlez-vous !lui intima-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

-Nanao, ça va calme toi. Pour une fois qu'une situation amusante se déroule à l'Académie, laisse moi en profiter.

-Ce n'est pas digne de votre rang !

-Je suis capitaine, j'ai bien droit à quelques avantages, non ? »

La brune ne trouva rien à répondre et elle se remit à sa place, aux côté d'Isane.

La cérémonie se termina sans trop de complications. Chizu avait atteint la sixième place et s'était donc hissée dans le top dix. Quant à Papa, l'épreuve du kido lui avait fait perdre des points, il n'atteignait donc que la douzième place.

Les élèves partirent ensuite dans leur dortoir respectif, récupérer leurs maigres affaires et surtout leur zanpakuto. Car comme chaque élève sortant de l'école, ils possédaient tous maintenant leur arme. Arme de laquelle dépendrait leur vie à l'avenir, arme avec laquelle il allait falloir créer des liens, qu'il allait falloir dompter, qu'il allait falloir connaître et faire évoluer.

Chaque katana avait bien sûr était scellé, car comme chacun sait, la forme basique du zanpakuto n'était que façade. Le vrai visage se voyait dans le shikai, mais presque aucun élève fraîchement sorti des bancs de l'école, ne contrôlait parfaitement cette forme libérée. Et celle-ci pouvait s'avérer dangereuse pour son manieur et son entourage. Dès que le shinigami serait apte à contrôler son zanpakuto, le sceau serait levé.

May arriva devant son lit. Celui-ci était fait et rien ne dépassait, un parfait petit lit au carré. Elle avait posé dessus son petit baluchon dans lequel se trouvaient ses affaires de shinigami à savoir son shihakusho de rechange vu qu'elle portait le sien, un nécessaire de toilettes et une broche en forme de fleur ouverte qu'un garçon lui avait offert. En réalité, il avait été obligé de lui donner. Ils avaient fait un pari sur celui qui réussirait à faire le plus de techniques de kido en cinq minutes. Bien sûr elle avait gagné. Elle avait mis en jeu une barre chocolatée, effet rare dans l'école et donc hors de prix. Lui avait parié une broche. Elle était verte claire et deux légers rubans de la même couleur se suspendaient allègrement au fermoir de la broche. Oui elle était magnifique aux yeux de May. Et c'était pour la narguer que le garçon l'avait pariée. Il l'avait trouvée et May l'avait vu la mettre dans sa poche. Le garçon était dans la classe au-dessus de celle de la jeune fille, et donc par définition meilleure. Mais au cours de leur bataille, la rousse avait su lui prouver le contraire. Elle lui avait ainsi cloué le bec et avait eu ce qu'elle désirait : la broche.

Par le plus grand des hasards, la broche s'accordait magnifiquement bien avec la couleur de son zanpakuto. Exactement le même vert pomme. Posée sur le lit, l'arme attendait. Sa garde était faite d'un entre-las de deux rubans l'un vert et l'autre blanc. Les deux jouaient à se croiser sur la poignée. Le fourreau était noir lustré comme tous les autres fourreaux de zanpakuto. May saisit l'arme et grâce à un cordon blanc, elle l'accrocha à la ceinture de son shihakusho, sur le côté gauche. Puis elle prit son sac et attendit dehors, dans le couloir, ses deux amies.

Lenora, elle, n'avait pas encore rangé ses affaires. Son lit était exactement comme elle l'avait laissé le matin même, c'est-à-dire en pagaille. L'oreiller se trouvait à l'emplacement des pieds, la couverture était tombée par terre, et le drap avait mystérieusement disparu. En réalité, le drap se trouvait dans la chambre des garçons. Un jour alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement un élève l'avait abordée. Pour une raison connue, il l'avait insultée de monstre et de tous les dérivés du genre. Lenora, n'étant pas très patiente de nature, s'était alors vengée la nuit même en allant dans son dortoir, muni du fameux drap. Elle l'avait alors ficelé à son lit de sorte que le matin il ne pouvait plus faire un geste. Plus il s'astreignait à se défaire de ses liens, plus ceux-ci se resserraient. Ses camarades de chambre avaient essayé de l'aider pendant plusieurs minutes mais comme le temps passait et que la peur d'arriver en retard s'installait dans le cœur de nos jeunes hommes ils étaient partis, laissant leur ami se débrouillait seul. Un professeur passant par là, avait entendu le garçon geindre et appeler aux secours. Après plusieurs heures de lutte avec le drap, le professeur avait décrété qu'il fallait tout simplement le couper. Depuis, Lenora avait dû dormir à même le matelas, sans drap.

Elle fit tout de même l'effort de faire son lit et entreprit de remplir son sac à l'arrache. Pour la blonde, la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux était son zanpakuto. La garde était bleu azur, d'une douceur peu commune, mais un ruban venait entourer cette douceur. Le ruban était rouge sang et coupait net le bleu d'origine. Les deux couleurs quoique contraires et représentant des idéologies différentes, se mariaient dans un bel ensemble. Le fourreau était noir d'encre et relevait encore plus les deux teintes.

Oui, Lenora adorait son zanpakuto, même si le hollow qui dormait en elle l'avait utilisé avant elle, elle l'aimait. De plus, elle était certaine de connaître son nom, il lui manquait juste la fin. « Acno », voilà ce qu'avait entendu Lenora. Elle espérait depuis ce jour, entendre l'âme de son arme lui dire son nom en entier. Mais voilà, il ne s'était rien produit depuis. C'est un peu dépitée, qu'elle sortit rejoindre May.

Lywalia arriva la dernière dans le dortoir, d'un pas léger et gracieux. Son lit aussi bien fait que celui de May ne lui manquerait pas du tout. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, elle dormait sur un matelas semblable à du béton. Jamais elle n'avait aussi mal dormi de sa vie même dans le Rukongai sa couche était plus confortable ! Elle n'avait pas vraiment choisi son lit, elle n'avait tout simplement pas eu le choix, il ne restait que celui-là. Alors oui, Lywalia était plus qu'heureuse de quitter son dortoir. Son baluchon fermé et son zanpakuto dormaient sur la couverture rugueuse. Dans le sac, le strict nécessaire, aucun surplus. Lyli n'aimait pas trop s'encombrer les mains inutilement. Son arme, elle était légèrement différente des autres. Au lieu de faire entre 70-80 centimètres, la sienne faisait à peine 60. Il était plus petit car adapté à sa taille. Si l'arme avait été plus longue, la lame aurait traînée par terre. La jeune fille se fichait pas mal de la taille, elle préférait même qu'il soit petit, il en devenait ainsi plus maniable. La poignée de son arme était couleur prune foncée, et le ruban était aussi noir que le fourreau. En bref, l'arme dans son ensemble était plutôt sombre. Lywalia prit son zanpakuto, et au contraire des autres shinigamis, elle le fixa à son dos elle était ainsi libre de ses mouvements. Elle attrapa son baluchon et, étant la dernière à quitter les lieux, elle ferma la porte du dortoir sans se retourner.

« T'en as mis un temps !fit Len'.

-C'est pas comme si on était pressée, remarqua Lyli, après tout on est arrivée première, on a bien droit à quelques privilèges, notamment celui d'arriver en retard.

-Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous de Lywalia ?rigola May.

-C'est juste que je suis pas mécontente de quitter cet endroit. »

Les trois amies marchèrent vers la cours principale et rejoignirent les autres élèves. Leur vie à l'Académie venait de prendre fin.

* * *

**Dans un bureau, avec une splendide vue sur tout le Seireitei. **

« Dites-moi les nouvelles, vice capitaine.

-Et bien, la cérémonie a eu lieu. Les trois jeunes filles sont arrivées premières avec un autre garçon.

-Y a-t-il eu d'autres incidents notables ?

-Non, capitaine, rien à déclarer.

-Elles vont devoir choisir leur division, murmura le capitaine pour lui-même.

-C'est cela, capitaine. Elles auront le choix entre deux divisions et auront un jour et une nuit à passer dans chacune.

-Bien, avez-vous fait en sorte que…

-Oui, capitaine.

-Bien, très bien. Avez-vous autre chose à me dire ?

-L'une d'elles commence à entendre le nom de son zanpakuto.

- Une prodige en somme. Si vous n'avez aucune autre information à me transmettre, vous pouvez disposer. »

Le vice-capitaine se courba et quitta le bureau de son supérieur en silence.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu? Vous en voulez encore mes petits rats? Et bien prenez votre mal en patience! Na!

(que je suis sadique c'est fou!)


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Blleach -Tite, OCs- Moi!

**Petits mots de l'auteur:** je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Moi! Moi! et Moi! mouhahahahah! Reprnons notre sérieux un instant. Un chapitre des plus court, encore une fois, et j'en suis désolée. Mais déjà que je devais pas publier pendant les vacances, alors vous plaignez pas de la longueur des chapitres, Na!

**Remerciements:**

Oh! Un ShaunyBlackSheep apparait!:merci pour ta review ! Et bien la réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce mini chapitre, donc je te laisse lire^^

P'tit laiko:niark niark niark ! J'aime quand les lecteurs souffrent comme ça ! Je suis une grande sadique, mes fins sont faîtes pour rager ! Merci encore pour ta review^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture mes petits rats!

* * *

Chapitre 19

**A l'Académie.**

Après avoir retrouvé leurs affaires, tous les élèves étaient revenus dans la cour principale. Tous savaient où il devait aller et avec quel capitaine. Ainsi des groupes commencèrent à se former. Il ne restait en retrait que les quatre meilleurs de la sélection. Ceux-ci se rapprochèrent du directeur de l'établissement.

« Jeunes gens, permettez-moi de vous dire ô combien je suis fier de vous !commença le vieil homme. Vos talents manqueront à cette école, soyez-en sûrs. Enfin, l'heure n'est pas aux larmes mais à la répartition. Chacun d'entre vous aura le choix de sa division. Bien sûr, pour vous faciliter la tâche et pour vous intégrer plus vite dans les rangs, l'équipe pédagogique de l'Académie a sélectionné pour vous deux divisions. Vous y passerez une nuit et un jour dans chacune. Bien, Kofun, pour vous les professeurs ont choisi les divisions 1 et 3 faîtes-y honneur. May, pour vous les professeurs ont choisi les divisions 4 et6 faîtes-y honneur. Lenora, pour vous les professeurs ont choisi les divisions 10 et 11 faîtes-y honneur. Enfin, Lywalia, pour vous les professeurs ont choisi les divisions 2 et 12 faîtes-y honneur. Vous me manquerez sincèrement, même si certaines d'entre vous étaient insupportables, vous me manquerez.

-Merci Monsieur de nous avoir permis d'entrer au sein de l'Académie et d'y avoir étudié, fit Lywalia.

-Ce que vous dîtes me touche.

-Oui, le vieux merci pour tout, et je tenais à dire que l'histoire du drap, c'était moi.

-Je sais mademoiselle Sutorappu, répondit le directeur en souriant.

-Merci monsieur, et désolée d'avoir démolit les bâtiments F, T et D.

-Vous oubliez le H.

-Ah, celui-là aussi ? Bon bah, désolée, dit la rousse en devenant rouge de gêne.

-Simplement merci, fit Kofun.

-Avec plaisir. »

Après avoir dit au revoir à leur directeur, nos quatre nouveaux shinigamis partirent rejoindre le reste des élèves.

Les capitaines qui étaient venus, étaient en réalité présents pour accompagner chacun dans sa division. La capitaine Unohana s'occupait de la répartition dans les divisions 1, 2, 3 et 4. May et Lywalia se retrouvèrent donc dans le même groupe que Kofun, car pour leur premier jour de « stage » ils suivaient l'ordre numérique. Le capitaine Byakuya amenait les jeunes gens dans les divisions 5, 6, 7 et 8. Et enfin, le capitaine Kyoraku les déchargeait dans le ce qui restait des divisions donc la 9, la 10, la 11, la 12 et la 13.

* * *

Je vous avez prévenu non? Un chapitre court! XD Enfin, c'est pas non plus la fin du monde, laissez un com' et peut-être que je trouverai du temps pour poster un autre chapitre^^

(Moi du chantage? Jamais! xD)


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** les OCs que vous rencontrerez m'appartiennent , le reste (univers de Bleach et personnages) appartient à Tite

**Petits mots de l'auteur:**et oui je suis de retour! Et dire qu'au départ je ne devais pas posté pendant les vacances -". Enfin passons, je suis là et je poste!

**Remerciements:** Wouhouhou! 3 reviews pendant mon absence! Je suis trop contente!

MayTemari: ah que coucou toi! Oui ce passage est assez amusant, quand je l'ai écrit (ça date!) ça c'est avéré assez compliqué tellement je riais^^, merci pour ta review et au plaisir de te voir, mon petit pois!

Guest: oh un nouveau!(une? peut-être) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ton premier commentaire m'a fait énormément plaisir et pour répondre à ta question...peut-être qu'il y en aura, je ne vais pas tout dévoiler xD

ShaunyBlackSheep: RETARDATAIRE! Et bien les stages commencent dès ce chapitre alors je te laisse lire, et ne t'inquiète pas il y aura de l'action et du combat promis!Merci pour ton commentaire =)

Place à la lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 20

[PDV Lywalia]

Après avoir dit au revoir au directeur de l'Académie, nous dûmes rejoindre notre groupe. Par malchance, Lenora ne pu nous suivre. Mais heureusement, je ne restais pas seule, May m'accompagnait. Nous nous mîmes en marche en direction du Gotei. Le groupe mené par la capitaine Unohana Retsu était plus petit comparé aux deux autres.

Elle était d'une grande beauté. Son visage était doux et maternel. Sa démarche était fluide et sa voix vous charmait. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais avait une prestance digne d'une reine. J'avais appris en cours, qu'elle avait été l'une des premières élèves de l'école. Elle était donc, par conséquent, très vieille. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais et surtout, extrêmement longs. La capitaine les avait coiffés de sorte qu'ils forment une tresse, posée élégamment sur sa poitrine. Unohana nous guida à travers les dédales de rues. Partout où nous passions, des shinigamis nous observaient, nous jaugeaient. Enfin nous arrivâmes devant les immenses portes de la division une. Deux grands battants sur lesquels était marqué le numéro de la division. De hauts murs blancs qui protégeaient l'intérieur. Des gardes armés, dont on ne voyait pas le visage, prêts à dégainer au moindre mouvement suspect.

« C'est ici que les personnes nommées à la première division, nous simplement la capitaine à la tresse. »

Certains quittèrent le groupe, dont Kofun. D'une démarche conquérante, il s'avança, fier. Je pense que s'il avait eu le choix entre toutes les divisions, il aurait choisi celle-ci. Son stage dans l'autre devenait inutile.

« Continuons, reprit Unohana, la deuxième division n'est pas loin.

-C'est donc là-bas qu'on se quitte ?

-Et oui, May, fis-je, mais ne t'inquiète pas on se reverra plus vite que tu ne le crois, je te le promets.

-J'ai un peu peur.

-De quoi ?

-De faire le mauvais choix, de décevoir, de faire une bêtise, d'être mal reçue et mal vue. J'ai peur de ne pas m'intégrer.

-Il faut pas s'en faire pour si peu ! Si tu ne te sens pas bien dans une division, tu peux toujours en changer. Et puis de toute façon, qui ne t'apprécierait pas ? Tu sais c'est normal, moi aussi je suis terrorisée ! Mais on sera guidée au début.

-Tu as raison, mais je stresse quand même !

-Bienvenue au club !

-Nous y sommes, dit la capitaine coupant court à notre discussion. »

C'était le moment. J'allais entrer dans une division. Je devenais une vraie shinigami. Je m'écartais, un peu à contre cœur, de May et fendit le groupe pour rejoindre le seuil de la seconde division. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Mes jambes tremblaient et j'eus peur un instant qu'elles ne me soutiennent plus. Mais je fis face à cette peur et ne me laissais pas déborder par mes émotions. J'essayais en tout cas de n'en montrer rien.

Je passais les portes rouges, identiques à celles de la première division. Derrière, il y avait une cours qui donnait sur un bâtiment d'accueil. Nous avançâmes, mon groupe et moi, laissant les autres dehors puis les portes se refermèrent dans un bruit sourd.

On distingua, plus qu'on ne vit, une silhouette fine s'approcher. Le soleil nous éblouissait et faisait un effet de contre-jour, mais plus la personne venait vers vous, plus on pouvait l'observer en détails. De petite taille, de longs cheveux attachés en tresses blanches, au bout desquelles se balançait un anneau doré. Les cheveux qui n'étaient pas pris dans le tissu, étaient noirs aux reflets bleutés. Des traits féminins se dessinèrent bientôt et l'on pu voir que la femme qui se tenait devant nous était habillée de blanc. Elle était donc la capitaine de la deuxième division. Du coin de l'œil je pu voir que beaucoup des garçons qui m'accompagnaient, étaient étonnés de voir non seulement une femme capitaine mais aussi une femme de petite envergure. Je reportais mon attention sur la nouvelle venue et je pu enfin distinguer ses yeux. Gris acier, à vous faire froid dans le dos.

« Vous êtes donc les nouvelles recrues.

-Oui, s'exclama un garçon dont je ne connaissais rien.

-Ce n'était pas une question ! Ici, c'est capitaine, pas madame, ni mademoiselle, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, commença-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers les bâtiments principaux. Ici, l'obéissance et le dévouement est de rigueur. Le non-respect des règles entraînera une punition. Pour en connaître le genre, demandez au vice-capitaine Omaeda. Un rapport de chacune de vos missions sera demandé. Les entraînements sont obligatoires. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'intégrer les forces spéciales pour être admis dans ma division. »

Elle se retourna vers nous. Nous avions traversé de nombreux couloirs, nous étions passés devant les cours d'entraînements. Nous l'avions suivie sans poser de questions, et certains qui papillonnaient, avaient malencontreusement foncé dans la capitaine, qui s'était brusquement arrêtée pour nous dévisager.

« Inutile de vous dire qu'il faut garder une certaine distance avec ses supérieurs, minauda-t-elle. Nos chemins se séparent ici, si vous ne savez pas quoi faire, demandez à vous rendre utile auprès des shinigamis présents aux alentours. Lywalia Blackbird ?

-Oui, capitaine ? »

Je m'étais avancée à l'appel de mon nom, un peu surprise, et elle me jaugeait maintenant, faisant l'aller-retour entre le haut de mon crâne et mes pieds.

-Où est ton zanpakuto ?

-Dans mon dos, capitaine.

-Pourquoi ça ? »

Je fus déroutée par sa question. Comment ça « pourquoi » ? Je répondis tout de même :

« Pour pouvoir me mouvoir comme je le veux, capitaine, si pour une raison ou une autre je dois courir, je ne veux pas être dérangée par mon arme. »

Certains garçons pouffèrent derrière mon dos. Dois-je préciser que je suis la seule fille du groupe ?

« Je vois. C'est un choix judicieux, comment-elle. »

Et bim ! Dans les dents les gars !

« Suit moi, nous avons à parler. »

J'obéis, sachant déjà de quoi elle voulait discuter.

[Fin PDV Lywalia]

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu? Oui? Alors laissez un commentaire


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** pas le temps mais tout le monde le sait, Bleach est à Tite et les OCs à moi.

**Petits mots de l'auteur:** je passe en coup de vent je répondrai aux reviews au prochain chapitre^^

Par contre vous pouvez tout de même commenter xD

* * *

Chapitre 21

[PDV May]

Après avoir délaissé certaines personnes à la deuxième division, nous continuâmes notre chemin à travers les grandes rues blanches du Seireitei. C'est fou comme c'est immense comme endroit ! Nous passâmes devant la troisième, déposant un nouveau groupe, puis enfin nous arrivâmes devant la quatrième division, celle d'Unohana.

Les portes rouges étaient exactement les mêmes que pour les portes des précédentes divisions. Sur celle-ci était écrit en noir luisant le numéro 4. La division des soins s'ouvrit et surprise ! A l'intérieur, au contraire des autres quartiers, une foule de personnes habillées de noir se pressaient, se poussaient, criaient et chahutaient. C'était le gros bordel. Moi qui avais crû qu'une division telle que celle-ci aurait un minimum d'hygiène et de respect pour ses patients que dalle ! La capitaine passa le seuil et en un instant le silence se fit. Une grande fille aux cheveux d'un violet délavé, arriva en courant, les joues rouges de confusion.

«Capitaine ! Excusez-moi, capitaine, je n'ai pas su être à la hauteur de vos attentes. La division est devenue un vrai champ de bataille, désolée.

-Ce n'est rien Isane, c'est en partie ma faute, je t'ai laissée sans explication, de plus je n'ai pas réalisé que tu avais un manque d'expérience. Je crois, vice-capitaine que nous sommes toutes les deux en tort. Mais ce n'est pas grave, du moment que les patients n'ont pas été plus blessé qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, c'est ce qui compte. Faites-moi un rapport.

-Nous avons soigné beaucoup de shinigamis de la onzième, une vingtaine. Trois des soldats qui étaient dans le coma se sont réveillés, nous sommes intervenus pour un étouffement et un saignement mineur. Le bâtiment trois ne peut plus abriter personne, par manque de place. Quatre shinigamis de la huitième sont en soin intensifs dans le bâtiment deux. Le quatrième siège Yamada est en pleine opération. Pour l'instant, capitaine, il n'y a rien d'autre.

-Bien, merci Isane.

-Excusez-moi, mais j'ai une question, fis-je en m'approchant.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tout ce que la vice-capitaine vient de dire, ça équivaut aussi à la journée d'hier n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, c'est le rapport de ce matin. C'est tout ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence.

-Mais vous ne vous êtes absentée que deux heures !

-En effet, mais la quatrième division s'occupe de tous les blessés du Gotei, 24/24h, 7/7j.

-Même la nuit ?

-Oui, même la nuit, dit-elle avec un sourire. »

A ce moment là, j'eu la nette impression qu'elle se foutait littéralement de ma gueule.

« Vous êtes May Pahozu, c'est bien cela ?

-Euh…oui.

-Ta journée de stage commence maintenant et j'ai une mission pour toi. Les autres, écoutez tout ce que vous dira la vice-capitaine, vous lui devez obéissance et respect. Si vous ne la respectez pas, il n'y aucune raison pour que elle, elle le fasse, est-ce bien compris ?

-Oui, capitaine, répondirent en cœur les nouvelles recrues. »

La capitaine se retourna et commença à partir. D'un regard, je compris qu'il fallait que je la suive. Nous marchâmes côte à côte sans un mot, jusqu'au bâtiment six. Elle ouvrit une porte qui donna sur une chambre proprette, toute blanche. Sur le lit était allongé un garçon qui paraissait avoir 15-16 ans. Il était grand et avait les cheveux orange. Une couleur bien étrange pour un garçon. Le haut de son uniforme avait été retiré, pour faciliter l'accès à la plaie béante qui courait le long de son torse musclé. Ça pissait le sang, et ça gouttait sur le sol, qui auparavant devait être impeccable. Son visage était légèrement crispé, mais un large sourire le fendait. Il était très très beau !

« May, voici Ichigo Kurosaki. C'est de lui dont tu t'occuperas pendant ton stage ici. Ton objectif, le soigner et le remettre sur pied avant demain soir, en sachant que tu nous quittes demain dans la matinée, ton temps est donc un peu plus limité.

-Vous allez me laisser le soigner, seule ?

-Je suis sûre que tu en es capable, tu n'es pas arrivée première pour rien. Bien sur ce, je dois vous laisser, j'ai à faire. »

Et elle partit, comme ça, en me laissant en plan avec pour mission de soigner ce gars que je ne connaissais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve.

« May, c'est ça ?

-Mmhh…

-N'es pas peur, j'ai confiance, et puis si elle te laisse seule c'est que elle aussi a confiance.

-C'est tellement rassurant de savoir que deux personnes me font confiance, ironisais-je.

-Bon aller, c'est pas si terrible, tu fais du kido et c'est réglé ! Tu verras ça ira plus vite que tu ne le crois ! »

Je m'avançais, hésitante. Du sang partout ! La blessure était immense ! Tellement grande que j'aurais pu y plonger la main sans difficulté. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il soit toujours en vie après ça.

« C'est pas que je suis pressé, mais je commence à mal le vivre là !

-Oh, euh pardon ! »

Je posais mes mains au-dessus de sa plaie. Il fallait que je me calme. Je l'avais fait des millions de fois à l'école. Oui sauf que là, je suis plus à l'école ! C'est une situation réelle, avec du sang et puis il a quand même l'air de souffrir le pauvre. La capitaine comptait sur moi, mais est-ce que j'en étais réellement capable ? Je tremblais de partout, je crois que je vais tomber. J'avais fermé les yeux pour essayer de me concentrer et je ne vis pas le roux approchait sa main doucement. Calmement il me serra les deux mains, j'ouvris les yeux surprise. Un sourire bienveillant illuminé son visage. Ses yeux caramel étaient emplis d'une sérénité communicante.

« Tu peux le faire, me dit-il en chuchotant. »

Ses paroles me réconfortèrent. Oui j'avais peur du sang ! Mais je n'allais pas le laisser crever sans rien faire !

Je me replaçais correctement, fermais les yeux, inspirais et prononçais dans un souffle :

« Kagenankouzai. »

Au moment même où je dis ces mots, des serpents noirs jaillirent de mes mains, et se posèrent allègrement sur la plaie.

« Des serpents ? T'es sûres que tu ne t'es pas trompée là ? He ! Ho ! Ils rentrent, ils rentrent ! Ils rentrent dans mon corps ! Sors-les ! Sors-les !

-Arrête de t'agiter, tu vas compliquer leur travail ! Ces serpents ne vont pas te faire de mal. Ils sont là pour accélérer la cicatrisation et le renfermement complet des blessures profondes. Quand ils auront terminé ils s'en iront, pas d'inquiétude. »

Ichigo baissa les yeux sur son torse et constata avec stupéfaction que les reptiles ne lui faisaient en réalité absolument rien. De plus comme je l'avais dit ses plaies se refermaient plus vite.

« Il te faudra une nuit de repos, et demain tu pourras quitter la quatrième. Dis-moi, qui t'a fait ça ? Non parce que c'est assez horrible !

-C'est Zaraki Kenpachi, le capitaine de la onzième. Je rendais visite à Rukia pour lui rendre un truc qu'elle avait oublié chez moi. Sauf que Ken' m'a remarqué et m'a poursuivit pour qu'on se batte.

-A voir tes blessures, tu as perdu.

-Je l'ai bien amoché aussi, crois-moi. Quand il est reparti il tanguait sur ses jambes et la gamine qui lui sert de vice-capitaine ne pouvait même plus lui grimper sur le dos.

-C'est très intéressant dis-moi. »

En réalité je m'en foutais complètement de son histoire. Les combats inutiles comme le sien je ne m'en préoccupe pas.

« Ca va prendre combien de temps ?demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? T'es pressé ?

-Bah un peu. Je dois être rentré pour le dîner ma petite sœur Yuzu m'a fait promettre. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

-C'est un beau principe, dis-je en souriant. J'ai déjà répondu à ta question, tu n'as pas écouté ?

-J'ai bien compris que je devais me reposer, mais je te parlais de la cicatrisation.

-Ah, et bien dans quelques minutes. Mais tu ne vas pas partir après que j'ai terminé ?

-Je viens de te dire que j'avais un horaire à respecté, tu n'as pas écouté ? »

_Il faut toujours écouter ses patients, très chère…_

Je me figeais. Qui venait de parler ? A voir la tête d'Ichigo, il n'avait rien entendu. Cette voix était nasillarde et un peu caverneuse, et surtout elle faisait comme un écho dans ma tête. Rien que ce son m'avait fait peur, alors qui pouvait avoir ce genre de voix ?

_Que d'interrogations ! Tu devrais arrêter de penser tu vas avoir mal à la tête !_

La voix partit dans un grand éclat de rire sournois. Un rire à vous glacer le sang. Un frisson froid et désagréable me parcouru le dos. Malgré ma légère tétanie j'eu tout de même la pensée fugace, que sa blague était nulle.

_Ma blague n'était pas nulle ! Et puis d'abord tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis petite ! Je pourrais me mettre en colère._

« Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ?demandais-je à haute voix.

-Pardon, mais tu parles à qui là ?me questionna le roux.

-Je ne sais pas, tu n'entends pas cette voix bizarre ?

-Non, c'est calme. Attends ! Une voix bizarre tu dis ? Elle serait pas dans ta tête, par hasard ?

-Bah je commence à me posais la question.

-C'est peut-être ton zanpakuto. En tout cas ce serait logique que ce soit ça. Si c'est pas ton arme alors c'est…Non je ne préfère pas y penser et puis c'est impossible que toi aussi…

-Tu pourrais finir tes phrases, je comprends que dalle à ce que tu me racontes.

-Nan, rien oublie. Bon c'est terminé ?

-C'est ça, change de sujet. Oui c'est fini, mais je préfèrerais tout de même que tu restes pour la nuit.

-T'inquiète, dit-il en se levant, j'ai l'habitude. »

Debout, il faisait au moins une tête et demie de plus que moi. C'est qu'il est grand !

_Il est peut-être grand, mais cet idiot a osé me comparer à…à ton zanpakuto !_dit la voix avec un profond dégoût.

« Alors tu n'es pas mon zanpakuto ? Qui es-tu ?

_Tu t'es décidée à me parler avec ton esprit, bravo, j'applaudis l'effort ! Non, je ne suis pas ton zan' et non, je ne te dirais pas qui je suis. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Je suis bientôt prête…_

La voix s'éteint dans un murmure. Prête ? C'était donc une fille. Mais, attendez, prête. Prête à quoi ?

« Heho ! Prête à quoi ?

Je n'eu jamais ma réponse.

« Bon et bien j'y vais, à cette heure-ci la porte du Dangai doit être encore ouverte. Merci May, et à plus. »

Ichigo partit dans un courant d'air me laissant seule, les bras ballants.

Bon et je fais quoi maintenant ?

[Fin PDV May]


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** malgré mon harcèlement à Tite Bleach ne m'appartient toujours pas, mais je ne désespère pas. Je vais donc me contenter de garder les droits sur tous les OCs qui apparaissent dans cette fic^^

**Petits mots de l'auteur:** mouhahahah je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Au chapitre précédent je suis passée en coup de vent, c'est donc avec plaisir que je vais -enfin- répondre à vos commentaires!

**Remerciements:**

P'tit laiko:chap 20: petite menteuse! Oui j'avoue que dans ma tête je voyais très bien comment elle réagissait et j'espère que toi aussi tu as réussi à bien imaginer la scène^^  
chap 21: chut! Je ne peux pas te répondre mais oui, il y a un peu de ça en elles^^. Merci pour tes reviews =)

ShaunyBlackSheep: chap20: oh rien de bien méchant ne t'inquiète pas^^ Juste quelques formalités^^  
chap 21: je sais toujours pas pourquoi je l'ai fait apparaître, mais bon apparemment ça fait plaisir, alors je le laisse xD merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter =D

MayTemari: chap 20: oh une MayTemari apparaît, attrapons la pour compléter la collection XD Et oui moi aussi je peux faire des chapitres longs! Je trouve aussi que Lyli a sa place dans la deuxième, elle aussi "coincée" que Soi Fon, les deux font la paire^^ Et May va s'en sortir ne t'nquiète pas^^  
chap 21: Ichigo ne voulait pas l'affoler si ça n'avait été que son zan'. Elle lutteront et vaincront, enfin...je crois xD. Je ne vais quand même pas tout dévoiler. On le sait depuis longtemps que May est douée en kido et elle le prouve encore pour ce chapitre. Pour répondre à ces questions il faut lire la suite^^ (moi fidéliser les lecteurs? Pas du tout!)

byaku: merci pour ton commentaire, en espérant te revoir bientôt^^

Ca y est les remerciements sont terminés, je vous laisse donc à votre lecture et vous dit à plus tard dans le car!

* * *

Chapitre 22

[PDV Lenora]

Elles m'avaient abandonnée ! Ces pestes m'avaient lâchement abandonnée ! Je me retrouvais seule comme une conne, dans un groupe où les seules personnes que je connaissais me haïssaient. J'étais en d'autres termes la fille la plus chanceuse de monde. Bien sûr je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas de leur faute si nous n'étions pas ensemble, mais bon…comment dire que ça me faisait quand même un peu chier ?

On avait marché, marché et encore marché. Mes pieds criaient de douleur. Enfin, ils auraient crié s'ils avaient eu le don de parole. Bref, on avait eu d'autre choix que d'avancer sans possibilité de pouvoir utiliser un shunpo. On avait délesté le groupe de certaines personnes quand nous étions passés devant les locaux de la neuvième division. Et enfin, nous étions parvenus au niveau de la dixième. Celle dans laquelle j'allais passer la journée et la nuit.

Toute heureuse d'arrêter d'utiliser le moyen de transport le moins confortable du monde, à savoir les pieds, je rentrais avec un grand sourire dans l'enceinte de ce qui allait être une journée…mouvementée.

Nous étions une dizaine de nouveaux à intégrer cette division et nous fûmes accueillis par un…mioche ? Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! On était censé rencontrer un capitaine, pas un gamin de dix ans à peine, en pleine puberté !

Il était plus petit que moi, et j'étais prête à parier qu'il était encore plus petit que Lyli, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Des cheveux blancs en bataille et mal coiffés, voire pas coiffés du tout, ornaient un visage frustré et passablement énervé. Le capitaine avait quand même la chance de porter des yeux couleur glace à vous faire fondre.

_Vive les jeux de mots tout pourris !_

« La ferme !

« Bonjour à tous, je suis le capitaine Hitsugaya. »

Malheureusement on avait remarqué, tu portes l'haori blanc. A croire qu'il nous prend pour des idiots ! Il nous jugea de son regard froid, nous détaillant de bas en haut. Puis tout d'un coup le silence gênant qui s'était installé, fut rompu par une voix féminine.

« Capitaine ! Je suis désolée, capitaine, je finissais de remplir les…rapports. »

Une femme rousse venait d'apparaître, essoufflée. Elle était grande et était très voluptueuse. Elle avait une poitrine énorme qui menaçait à chacun de ses mouvements de sortir de son uniforme.

« Matsumoto, dit le capitaine en fermant les yeux d'exaspération, ne me mens pas, je sais très bien que tu ne remplissais pas les rapports.

-Oh, et bien…ce sont eux ? fit la rousse en changeant de sujet.

-Oui, ce sont les nouvelles recrues. Lenora Sutorappu ? Suis-moi, nous devons discuter. »

Je m'éloignais alors du groupe, me plaçant à côté de la vice-capitaine.

« Vous autres, le troisième et quatrième siège vont vous indiquer vos fonctions. »

Il fit demi-tour sans un mot de plus. Et bien, c'est qu'il est agréable le gamin !

« Ne te fis pas aux apparences Lenou, Toshiro est un capitaine exemplaire qui essaye de faire ses preuves. Comme il est le plus jeune, il s'inflige plus de rigueur.

-Lenou ? C'est quoi ce surnom ?

-Je donne des surnoms aux personnes que j'apprécie, et je t'aime bien.

-Mais on se connaît depuis à peine cinq minutes !

-Ce n'est pas grave !dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu peux m'appeler Rangiku si tu veux. Je pense que tu devrais le suivre avant qu'il ne s'impatiente. »

Je me retournais vers cheveux blancs en bataille, et pus constater qu'il attendait, tapant impatiemment du pied.

« J'arrive, capitaine. Désolée, votre vice-capitaine m'expliquait…quelques fonctionnalités sur votre division.

-Allons dans mon bureau, fut sa seule réplique. »

Nous marchâmes (encore !) en silence. Enfin, lui il marchait en silence, moi je sifflotais en regardant le ciel. Je remarquais d'ailleurs, qu'aucuns oiseaux ne volaient. Etrange. Nous arrivâmes finalement dans son bureau. Une grande pièce pour une petite personne. Le bureau de bois était très large, les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères pleines à craquer, et deux sofas moelleux étaient positionnés des deux côtés d'une étagère bancale. Devant le bureau une chaise totalement inconfortable attendait patiemment que je m'asseye. Sauf que, je n'avais pas du tout envie de poser mon fessier sur cette chaise en osier tressé, pas du tout esthétique, ni ergonomique.

_Quel vocabulaire riche et varié, attention on va croire que tu es cultivée !_

« Hollow de malheur, la ferme. Vas te pendre.

_Comme si j'allais aller me pendre alors que bientôt je serais libre._

« Tu ne seras jamais libre, quelqu'un te tuera avant même que tu ne fasses un pas pour sortir de la Soul Society. Et j'espère que ce quelqu'un ce sera moi.

_Ne prononces pas de menaces que tu ne saurais tenir, moi en revanche j'ai le pouvoir de te faire passer une très très mauvaise nuit._

« Sauf que si je dors mal, TU dors mal aussi. Juste pour rappel, tu es en moi et tu subis mes émotions qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

_J'avais oublié ce léger détail._

« Idiote !

Mon hollow se tut. Bien je lui avais fermé son clapet, je serais au moins tranquille le temps des explications du nain.

[Fin PDV Lenora]

* * *

Un chapitre plus court, mais je l'aime bien^^ Vous me laisserez bien une petite **review**?


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Bleach ne m'appartient pas, tout l'honneur va à Tite mais les OCs que vous rencontrerez au cours de votre lecture sont MA propriété!

**Petits mots de l'auteur:** bon je crois qu'on va instaurer un jour de "postage", ce sera donc le mercredi, à raison de une fois par semaine, sauf si j'ai un empêchement du genre Bac ou maladie...

Bref c'était la petite annonce du jour^^

**Remerciements:**

ShaunyBlackSheep: oui c'est vrai j'ai posté plutôt vite, mais c'était pour combler ma petite absence^^. Si tu remarques bien mais chapitres sont très souvent courts; j'essaie d'y remédier mais rien à faire xD. La suite est pour maintenant^^

Alors bonne lecture à tous! Et n'oubliez pas de commenter!

* * *

Chapitre 23

[PDV Lywalia]

Nous étions arrivées dans son bureau. Une pièce formelle, sans objet superflu, à part le portrait d'un chat noir derrière son siège.

La capitaine s'assit. Et moi, je restais debout à attendre.

« On m'a informé que tu avais réussi avec brio le test de la porte et que tu avais obtenu ton diplôme avec les félicitations du jury. A mon tour de te féliciter.

-Merci, réussi-je à dire, la gorge sèche.

-Tu dois savoir que tu es ici pour une journée et une nuit, j'ai donc décidé de t'intégrer dans les forces spéciales pour aujourd'hui, ainsi tu verras par toi-même la puissance de ma division.

-Je suis honorée que vous m'acceptiez dans vos commandos, mais je tiens à vous signaler que je ne suis pas à la recherche de puissance.

-Alors, que fais-tu ici, à la Soul Society ?

-Je cherche un foyer pour mes amies et moi-même, un lieu où nous serions acceptées.

-C'est tout à ton honneur, mais si tu veux réussir et accomplir ta mission, il te faudra de la puissance c'est indéniable.

-Je m'en rends bien compte.

-Bien, puisque tout est réglé je te laisse aux soins de mon lieutenant. »

Constatant que l'entre vue était manifestement terminée, je me tournais et partis sans me retourner. Dehors m'attendait un homme. Du moins j'imaginais que ce devait être un homme car un drôle d'apparat caché son visage jusqu'à ses épaules.

« Je suis chargé de t'accompagner et de t'enseigner les bases des forces spéciales. »

Sa voix était grave et mesurée. On savait à son ton qu'il ne parlerait et n'expliquerait les choses qu'en temps voulu.

« Suis-moi. »

Strict et froid, je sentais bien que ma journée allait être des plus agréables. C'est donc un peu dépitée que je suivis cet inconnu. Il me mena dans un silence distant, jusqu'à la caserne.

C'était un immense bâtiment gris. De l'extérieur on entendait des bruits de combats, des cris et des lames qui s'entre choquaient.

Nous entrâmes dans une salle d'entraînement où se déroulait une scène d'apocalypse. Partout des hommes et des femmes en habit traditionnel se battaient avec force. Dans leurs yeux se lisait une détermination sans faille et une envie de meurtre. Les coups portés étaient nets, précis. La mort était donnée à chacune des attaques.

Un instant je reculais devant tant de déchaînement de violence, mais mon accompagnateur me poussa dans le dos, m'indiquant que c'était ici que se déroulerait ma prochaine journée. Je tournais mon visage vers lui.

« Je vois dans tes yeux que tu as peur, dit-il dans un rire gras, ne t'inquiète pas, dans cette partie du bâtiment s'entraînent uniquement les meilleurs. Je vais te menais au fond de la salle là où commencent les nouvelles recrues.

-Est-ce que les « nouvelles recrues » sont aussi barbares et violentes que ça ?demandais-je dans un souffle.

-Non, enfin certains oui bien sûr, mais au départ ils reprennent d'abord les bases du combat.

-Rassurant. »

Pendant que nous parlions, nous avions marché jusqu'au mur du fond. Là une dizaine de jeunes gens s'entraînaient et se confrontaient l'un l'autre.

« Les mioches ! »

Tous s'arrêtèrent et nous dévisagèrent.

« Je vous présente une petite nouvelle, elle est ici pour une journée, alors faîtes la combattre comme il se doit. Je vous la laisse, gardez la à l'œil.

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas une enfant ! Je me garde très bien toute seule, merci bien, m'exclamais-je.

-Sur ce, reprit-il comme si je n'existais pas, je m'en vais. Je reviendrai dans la soirée pour la reprendre, en espérant qu'elle soit toujours en vie. »

Puis il se détourna et partit en shunpo, me laissant seule face à une dizaine d'inconnus armés et parés au combat.

« Salut, dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Bienvenue, dit un garçon en me serrant la main, je suis numéro 8.

-Quel drôle d nom !

-C'est normal, ici on ne s'appelle pas par son prénom. On se donne un numéro à notre entrée et on l'utilise jusqu'à arriver au meilleur niveau.

-Oh, je vois, dois-je moi aussi prendre un numéro ?

-Si tu veux bien, oui.

-Alors ce sera le numéro 12.

-Bien, commençons l'entraînement. »

J'affrontais ainsi, un à un tous les numéros de 1 à 10. Et je les battais. Ils avaient tous une bonne technique mais en quelques minutes seulement je trouvais leurs points faibles. C'était comme une seconde nature chez moi. Je voyais chaque faille, chaque faux pas, chaque hésitation. Et j'utilisais leur désavantage pour les battre. Au bout d'une heure, nous nous assîmes à même le sol poussiéreux. Tous les garçons du groupe soufflaient comme des bœufs. Leur visage étaient rouges écarlates, et de la sueur perlait de leur front. J'étais la seule à ne pas souffrir.

« Comment fais-tu ?me demanda numéro 3.

-Comment je fais quoi ?

-Pour ne pas être essoufflée, pour ne pas transpirer, pour être aussi…fraîche que lorsque tu es arrivée ?

-Je ne sais pas, ce doit être biologique, dis-je dans un rire.

-Ta façon de combattre est étonnante, tu as des gestes précis et tu vois et analyses chacune de nos attaques. C'est fort, pour une élève tout juste diplômée. Tu ferais un excellent atout pour les forces spéciales.

-Merci, mais avant de me décider j'aimerais voir comment ça se passe à la douzième division. Ensuite et seulement après ce stage, je choisirai, mais j'avoue que je me sens bien ici. J'avais quelques appréhensions vis-à-vis des forces spéciales, mais finalement c'est plutôt…amusant.

-Ne considère tout de même pas les forces spéciales comme un jeu, me coupa numéro 8.

-Je ne considère pas les FS comme un jeu, ni la guerre, ni le combat mortel, repris-je avec sérieux, je disais juste que combattre avec vous était amusant et s'entraîner était divertissant.

-Je pense que vu ton niveau il vaudrait mieux te faire passer au-dessus, dis numéro 6 en changeant de sujet, viens avec moi je vais te présenter à numéro 21. »

Il se leva, et je le suivis juste à côté. Il m'indiqua que numéro 21 n'était autre que le colosse qui se battait avec acharnement. L'homme était imposant, tout en muscle. Des cheveux bruns, courts et des yeux perçants.

« Tu veux que je me batte contre ça ?demandais-je, surprise.

-Ca te fera un bon entraînement j't'assure, et puis si tu as peur de lui, alors les hollows ce n'est pas pour toi.

-Bon, je suppose que j'ai pas le choix. »

Je m'avançais donc, les jambes flageolantes.

« Numéro 21 !héla numéro 6.

-Qu'est 'ce tu me veux ?répondit ce dernier d'un ton grave.

-Numéro 12, dit-il en me désignant, est plus forte que nous, pour s'entraîner elle a besoin de quelqu'un de son niveau, alors je te la laisse, et ne la défigure pas. »

Il se retourna et partit.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils aiment ça ou quoi ? Me laisser seule devant des inconnus ça les amuse!

« Toi !

-Ou…oui ?

-Sache que personne n'est de mon niveau, mais pour lui faire plaisir, je veux bien me battre contre toi.

-Trop aimable. »

Il dégagea les shinigamis qui le gênaient, créant ainsi un espace de combat.

« Le premier à terre, ou le premier à perdre son arme est déclaré perdant. Clair ?

-Limpide. »

[Fin PDV Lywalia]

* * *

Mais dîtes moi! C'est que les combats ne t'arderaient pas à arriver! Patientez encore un peu, je vous promais quelques combats!


End file.
